Lethal Desire
by xoxDarkFallenAngelxox
Summary: Valcry is running...running from the ruthless man that hunts her. Her mother sends her halfway across the world to live with an old friend, and there Valcry meets the Brotherhood, a group of sexy vampire warriors, led by the dangerously attractive bad boy, Cain. With a massive vampire war approaching, a complicated love hexagon is the least of Valcry's problems.
1. Glossary

**Hey guys, this is my first story so I don't really know how to do this fanfiction stuff.**

**I know that most fanfiction books don't have a glossary but I wanted you to have a vague idea of the world in my book.**

**Please bear with me, the first few chapters are a little slow but then things start moving fast and things start to get…steamy. So just read on and I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think, it only takes a minute out of your busy life.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you until the end. Enjoy!**

**Glossary**

**Strigoi:** Or more commonly referred to as vampires. They are the male and female offspring of 2 Pure Strigoi. They are rare as most die at birth and most are males, as they are stronger and therefore more likely to survive the birth. The vampires feed on human blood and will weaken if deprived of it for too long. The vampire's age as humans do until they are 17, when they go through the Transition, and then they are immortal. The color of the vampire's eyes once he wakes up after his Transition at 17 determines what rank he will be in the vampire community, they currently don't know how the eyes change but they do have Scientists working on it. They wear contacts to hide their unnatural eyes.

**Lamia: **Or half vampire. They are the offspring of a Pure Strigoi and a human. They do not have to feed on blood, but many enjoy the pleasures that blood brings to them and prefer to drink it. Others don't. They do not possess the strength and accurate senses of a Pure Strigoi but they have more strength and stronger senses than a normal human. They also got through a Transition, but a much smaller one than Pure Strigoi and their eyes do not change color. They age incredibly slowly(about 80 Lamia years is one human year), but they do eventually die of old age, unlike the Strigoi. About 13% of the earths population is Lamia, 1% is Pure Strigoi and 86% is humans.

The whole vampire population is divided into clans. The largest and most powerful clans are the Pecrus(Pec) and the Valde(Val). They are always competing and are strong rivals. The clans are further divided into ranks.

**Ranks of vampire clan:**

**Gold eyes (****1****st**** rank): **

The Council.

They lead their clan and make most of the important decisions concerning the clan.

Their law is never disobeyed by their clan, they are treated very respectfully.

There are 12 members in the Council, they never fight in battles and they leave all the decisions about violent wars, battles and rivalry to the Brotherhood.

**Red eyes ****(2****nd**** rank)****:**

The Warriors.

All male.

The leaders of the clan.

They are very rare.

The strongest Warriors go into the Brotherhood.

Protectors of their clan.

Stronger and faster than any other vampire.

They are highly respected by other vampires of the clan.

**White eyes ****(3****r****d**** rank)****: **

The Oracles.

Extremely rare.

Only about 20 spread out around the world.

They predict the future by physical touch.

They prefer to live in solitude.

Most vampires are scared of them.

They seem to be in a strange trance when seeing a prediction.

Their predictions are never wrong.

There is only about one Oracle in each clan, sometimes none at all.

**Green eyes ****(4****th**** rank)****: **

The Healers.

They have a special spit that heals wounds.

They only treat their clan's vampires.

They are rare.

They have a strong bond with all plants.

**Silver eyes ****(5****th**** rank)****: **

The Guards.

They are common but not as common as other vampire groups.

They guard the vampires and Warriors of their clan.

They aren't as strong as the Warriors but stronger than common vampires.

**Blue eyes ****(6****th**** rank)****: **

The Scientists.

They are common.

They research current problems.

They try to create cures to vampire's weaknesses.

They are consulted when there is a scientific problem within their clan.

**Black eyes ****(7****th**** rank)****: **

The Blacksmiths.

They are common.

They work with metals and create all the vampires weapons.

They have a strong bond with all metals.

They also create gadgets to help the vampires of their clan.

**Brown eyes ****(8****th**** rank)****: **

The Builders.

They build all buildings and living areas for their vampire clan (houses, halls, schools etc.).

They are common.

They have a strong bond with earth and clay.

**Purple eyes ****(9****th**** rank)****: **

The Keepers.

One Keeper can only control and have a bond with one type of animal.

A test is conducted at the clans Vampire University to see which type of animal the Keeper has a bond with.

In a war they could get their animal to joint the fight.

One Keeper can only control one of their specific animals at a time.

If there is an animal problem they get called in.

They are common.

**Yellow eyes ****(10****th**** rank)****: **

The Accountants.

They work with the money and often work in human banks.

If there is a financial crisis they would be called to sort it out.

They are common.

They are called in with all problems concerning humans, not only money. (Eg. When a human is getting suspicious of a vampire).

They are used as spies on the humans for their vampire clan, (Eg. Some are working in the government).

**Orange eyes ****(11****th**** rank)****: **

The Rogues,

They belong to no clan.

They lose their specific powers once they go Rogue but are still vampires.

They live in solitude but some Rouges might live together.

It is considered a crime in each clan to communicate or help any Rogue.

Some Rogues were exiled while other chose to leave.

**The next chapter is really short so I made Chapter 3 extra long. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The End

The End

I never knew it would feel like this.

The rush, the exhilaration, my heart beating so fast that it sounded out the cries around me.

I stood there and smiled, waiting patiently for my target to arrive, waiting, stalking like a lion does to prey.

I watched the battle unfold beneath me, watching friends, lovers, companions, warriors all fighting, but here I stood as they fought for their lives.

I had to wait, my target would come, he would be here soon. I was our last chance.

I saw him at the edge of the clearing and stared in his bright orange eyes; he smiled at me and bowed his head formally. I grinned and walked up to him through all the fighting, ready for the only fight that really mattered.

I never knew it would feel like this. I never expected war to feel like this.

I stalked up to my prey and went for the kill.


	3. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

The story we're telling people is that my mom's sending me off to the other side of the world, to a town called Bruanton in North America, to her old best friend that I haven't even met because she can't find anyone else to take me. She's going off with her new boyfriend, Greg, on a 9 week holiday trip to China so they can have alone time. But I know that's a lie, I know the reason why my mom is in China and me in America, on the opposite side of the world. I know why I have to conceal my face behind a hoodie and sunglasses. It's so I don't attract attention. It's so I'm safe.

Safe from the shadow that has haunted me since my dad died when I was 16

Safe from Freddy.

A slither of fear and hate raced up my spine and I shivered, suddenly cold. I pushed the bad thoughts out of my head and looked out the window. The deserts and cities rolled by, reminding me of how far away I was from home, getting closer to Bruanton and further away from my old life, further away from Rebecca and my boyfriend Jason. He was devastated that I was leaving for so long, the night before he held me in his strong arms while I cried my eyes out. He didn't know the real reason why I left Canterbury in New Zealand, no one except me and my mom knew the real reason, and that's how it must stay.

Now I sat there on the aeroplane and biting my gums like I usually do when I'm nervous.

The boy sitting beside me was about my age with muscular arms and thick blond hair that I wouldn't mind running my hands through. If I didn't already have a boyfriend I'd be so into him.

'Is this your first time in North America?' he asked me after 20 minutes of silence, and I was really surprised such a hot guy was even talking to me with the way I looked.

'Yes and you?' I was suddenly glad my face was mostly hidden beneath my hoodie and sunglasses despite the discomfort.

'Nah, I go surfing there all the time.' His hand was uncomfortably close to mine.

I scanned him up and down, he had a formal tux on, I hadn't even noticed before.

'You don't look like a surfer.' I smelt odd cologne on him that made me want to lean closer. My seeing and hearing had always been so much better than other children, yet another thing that made me feel like I don't belong.

'Oh, ya …um, I'm not going surfing this time, I'm here on business.' He shifted in his chair nervously.

Ya, right.

'I'm Lucas Black by the way.' He held out his hand for me and I shook it. After we touched I had a weird insistent urge to lean in and sniff him, stupid, I know.

'I'm Valcry,' I paused, I had almost said my real surname, I had to play the part, 'Taylor.'

He nodded.

We talked about good surfing spots until he started to get restless; he'd said he's deadly afraid of aeroplanes.

I put my hand on his twitching leg as an instinct, it stilled immediately and so did the rest of his body.

I didn't blame him, who wanted a weird girl with a hoodie and sunglasses on touching their leg, if I was him I would have totally screamed and ran away.

But he did exactly the opposite; there were a few minutes of silence before he stood 'I'm going to go to the bathroom.' His tone of voice sounded like he was inviting me to join him, which was a big surprise because I looked like a weirdo. Maybe he was one of those people that are always like 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' and 'Beauty is in the heart not in the outside appearance.' which I totally disagree with by the way because most books do suck when they have a suckish cover, the obvious reason for this is because the authors book isn't good so the editors don't go through a lot of trouble to make it look appealing.

He got up and gracefully walked away.

In my mind a raging battle was taking place. Should I go with him, I do have a boyfriend at home?

But then I remembered. Hands gripping a waist...moaning...

I stood up and wandered past curious eyes toward the bathroom.

Walk away, walk away, while you still have time, I kept repeating that in my head, but my mind seemed to still be in the chair while my body kept on walking on, even when I told myself he might be a psycho killer

The bathrooms door was closed shut. Maybe I got it wrong; I mean who would want to go into a bathroom with a person who they think is most likely deformed. Disappointment and relief ran through me simultaneously, confusing me. I was turning around when a thick muscular arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the room, almost giving me a heart attack in the process.

Lucas pressed me against the closed door; he gave me one hungry look before he pressed his lips against mine.

All thoughts of Jace slithered away as I opened my mouth wider, trying to get more of him, my mind was definitely here now and it was thinking all these different dirty thoughts. He grabbed at my ass and I let him, I let him grab my thighs and twine them around his waist and let him lead my hands into his silk like hair. And then I felt how he was just as _excited_ as I was.

He made a satisfied groan and pulled me closer until I actually felt every hard ridge and muscle of his body.

God, this boy had a way with his tongue that was probably illegal in most states.

He pulled back and licked his rosy red lips that most girls would kill for.

'Show me your face' he asked, I hesitated, 'please?'

I nodded and he slowly pulled down my hoodie, my dark hair spilled past my shoulders. He smoothed it down then slowly pulled off my glasses to reveal my almost black eyes.

There was a sharp intake of breath as he examined me. I felt naked even though I was fully clothed. I couldn't believe I was doing this, all the hard work me and my mom had put into this plan and I was breaking the first rule, showing my face.

And I was still on the aeroplane!

A pang of guilt swept through me as I remembered Jace. We'd been dating for a year now and I was certain that I loved him, but here I was with another man, 50 minutes after I said goodbye.

'Why do you hide such a beautiful face from the world?' his voice was rough as if he was trying to get hold of himself.

I stared into his warm chocolate eyes as I put my legs to the floor and removed my arms from his neck.

'I-I don't like it when I get too much attention.' I lied as I lowered my head to stare at my black sneakers and jeans.

Lucas took hold of my chin with his thumb and fore finger and forced me to look into his beautiful eyes.

'I feel something for you I have never felt with another female before.' As he said the words I felt my cheeks getting warmer, he sounded like something out of the 17th century.

'We've only just met.'

'But I know you feel the same way. Why else follow a complete stranger to a bathroom on a mid flight aeroplane.'

I smiled up at him and he made a low animalistic growl from his throat.

'Stay with me, Valcry?'

Now how could a girl resist a line like that?

That's the 69th bag that's passed and it's still not mine.

I thought back to when I had to depart from Lucas, it had been quite awkward and I did not want to leave his side. He kissed me on the head and walked off toward a different bus without saying good-bye, I was still considering if that was a good or bad thing. The sun had been beating down on us. Now I'm waiting for my bag in a crammed airport and I'm sweating like a pig.

When I finally spotted my bags, I picked them up and slung one over my shoulder while I dragged the other two. The bags were extremely heavy, but not as heavy as the guilt I felt about doing what I did with Lucas weighing down on me.

I thought back to when I had seen Jace last, it was at the airport and I had been crying and so had he.

He'd kissed me on the lips and we said goodbye. And not even an hour later another man was all ready all over me and me on him.

My heart felt heavy and I felt like crying. But I do admit I wouldn't have changed what I did with Lucas.

I slipped on my sunglasses but decided I would only put the hoodie up when my ride came to fetch me; otherwise I might die by chocking on my own sweat.

My black hair whooshed wildly in the open air after I came out of the front doors of the airport. People were milling around everywhere, families embraced, others were rushing here and there with bags of luggage being dragged along. I spotted a young couple, no older than 19, passionately kissing by the pillars. This reminded me of Jace and my guilt intensified. Even after what Jace had done, I still loved him, and that was the sickest thing of it all.

I shook my head roughly, trying to dispel all of the negative thoughts. My mother, Mary, said her friend would be driving a red Hummer and that his name was Vosslor, but I could call him Voss.

I looked out onto the sea of cars, mostly yellow taxis, for even a spot of red. After scanning the cars for another 5 minutes I spotted the red monster truck pulling into an empty parking space.

So mystery man decided to show up, yippee.

I was busy walking across the bust road when my phone chimed, alerting me that I had a message.

It was from Jace:

**Missing u already, hope u had a safe flight.**

**Love you lots xoxoxox**

I felt completely nauseated, the packet of pretzels I ate earlier on the plane threatening to rise. I can't believe I cheated on my boyfriend, I wasn't that type of girl...but then again, I didn't think that Jace was that kind of boy. I wondered what he was doing when he wrote this, and who he was with. I shook my head at myself and read the text I got from Rebecca earlier:

**Omg, I was crying the whole day without u . U have to come back, I love u sooo much and i'm ur my best friend and I can't live without u. So i've successfully decided 2 sit in a box until you come back. Love u!**

I smiled through tears at the message, after everything Becca had done to me, I still loved her, just like I did Jace.

I was almost at the Hummer now, I could just make out the faint outline of a 2 men sitting in the car, one in the drivers seat and the other in the passenger seat.

I replied to Jace:

**I'm missing u 2, this place already seems boring. Look afta Becca 4 me, love u**

I didn't really know what to say to him anymore, so I kept it short and tried to sound like the old me, the old me who had never known about...

I was 12 cars away from the Hummer, my fingers moved franticly over the text pad as I replied to Rebecca:

**Becky its so gr8 to hear from u, missing u. love u lots**

Again, I said something that the old me would have said. I still loved them...but...I hated them at the same time.

Her reply was almost instantaneous:

**Have a gr8 9 weeks!**

I wonder if she ever felt guilty...

I was 3 cars away from the Hummer, I typed:

**K, thanks!**

I knew she would enjoy hers...

The figures from the car had spotted me and were getting out and opening the boot, I could see how they looked now, both men were dressed weirdly in fading jeans, white tank tops and a black leather jacket (why they were wearing matching clothing I do not know), I wondered how in the hell they were able to wear such thick clothes when it was boiling hot today. I didn't want to be a hypocrite or anything but I wore my jeans and hoodie for a specific reason, they looked like they were wearing it to scare little girls. And it worked all right; each person that passed gave them a wild berth.

Just great, how am I going to deal with them for 9 weeks?

The 2 men were probably brothers as their looks were almost identical, thick muscles, arms and legs triple the size of mine, red hair and dark eyes.

They looked around at me when they saw me coming, and the one an inch smaller than the other gave a wild smile that showed me his glistening white teeth. The bigger one just crinkled his nose as if he smelled something bad.

"Hey, I'm Wes and that is my brother Voss." The smaller one, Wes said, directing his huge hands in the bigger ones direction. I briefly wondered how they knew it was me but pushed it from my mind after I realised they could have seen a picture of me with my hoodie and sunglasses on, just like I did when I looked them up on Facebook, at first I had thought I was on .

Wes took my bag and threw it in the wide trunk that could fit at least 5 people.

I smiled politely at Wes.

'I'm Valcry.'

'That's a really funny name.' Voss added, still frowning. Wow, this one was really outgoing.

I gave him my sweetest smile and said 'Right back at you'

I opened the back seat door and stared at the high seats, Wes made a move to help me but I easily pulled myself in using the metal bar on the side of the door(I'd had a lot of experience with cars).

The 2 men got in, Voss driving, and we rode away from the airport.

'So, are you going to reveal your magical face or us or what, or are we to low-life to see it?' Voss growled, okay this guy has some real issues.

But I did knew this was going to happen; it was all in the plan. I just really hoped that these men weren't perverts. God, why didn't I bring my pepper spray?

'If I must.' I said, sighing.

I pulled down my hoodie that I had put up when I saw the car and took off my sunglasses, I saw their eyes widen in the rear view mirror, I didn't blame them, I was really gifted with my chest and butt, my waist was tiny, my legs long and slim with small perfect feet, my eyes were dark and powerful, my long black hair that grew down to the middle of my waist, small nose , high cheekbones, small red lips and a tan that's got me offered into a few modelling agencies.

' Happy?' I muttered, suddenly irritated by their stares.

' Immensely.' Wes smiled.

I smiled too, Voss just grunted.


	4. The House

**Okay, I know I described the house in a lot of detail, but this is the only description of it in the whole book, so I wanted you guys to be able to picture it in your mind.**

**And REVIEW!**

**The House**

The house was huge, no, not huge, fucking _massive_. The house was more of 3 mansions put together to form a palace (literally), with dark brown stone walls, a grey sloping roof, and huge tinted windows looking out at either the sea or the mountains.

The huge black gate was armed with 2 bodyguards, a green sloping garden running right round the house with flowers scattered here and there that it made the garden look like a firework went off, not including the +-15 dogs running around. Wes says there's a pool, helicopter landing, stables and their own personal gym.

'We landed this place after our father died and we took over the family business, we have guests staying with us but you won't see them until tomorrow.' He said as we drove up the paved road towards the house (sorry, I mean palace).

'And your guards are also guests.' I added, gesturing to the one standing next to the massive, plain wooden door.

Wes laughed, 'Yes, and them too, don't worry they're friendlier than they seem.'

I seriously doubted that.

I wondered why they had so much security but didn't want to ask, what if they were terrorists. Yay, I'm bunking with terrorists, maybe I could ask if I could borrow their gun to shoot myself with.

An old gangly man walked through the doors and out onto the steps, he wore a black tux with a white bow tie and apron.

'You have your own butler?' I asked, my mouth was opening and closing so that I probably resembled a fish.

'Yeah, that's James; he's one of the best.' Voss stated like a proud daddy.

'He came with the house.' Wes added

The two brothers climbed out and I did the same, landing very catlike on the sidewalk.

I slid my hoodie off my shoulder, revealing my tight yellow tank top.

James, eager to help, ran down the steps and took the hoodie from me.

'Thanks.' I said, I could really get used to this.

He gave me a wide smile, showing his well cared for white teeth.

Voss disappeared somewhere in the house while Wes led me to my room on the 1st floor. The things we passed left me positively gaping.

Granite kitchen counters, smooth silver fridge, leather couches, flat screen TV's, abut 45 unused rooms (I'm not kidding) , a inside pool and a outside one, lush thick carpets, beautiful bathrooms that each room had its own of, a playroom(included pool table, ping pong table and mechanical games), putt putt barn, a huge hall bigger than the one at my old school were they probably have their terrorist meetings, king sized beds for each room, training rooms(to practice the art of killing obviously), tennis courts and a music room( A terrorist playing Mozart, that has to be a first).

Wes led me through double doors; I almost fainted when I saw my room. The walls and ceiling were painted a dark red, the wall furthest from us was not even a wall but a see through glass one looking out onto the sea with curtains lining the side, there was a deep red king sized bed situated in the middle of the room on a high circular platform with small steps circulating around it, the carpet was a lighter red and your feet were hidden beneath view when you stood on it (I really hope I never mess food on it).

There was a door to my left that led to the light red styled bathroom (it was the size of my old room back home in New Zealand) with a Jacuzzi bathtub, a shower the size of a minibus, round basins, lush red rugs and tiled floor.

The door to my right led into my own walk-in closet packed with closets and a railing full of clothes and shoes all my size (included dresses, hoodies, jeans, tank tops, heels, skirts, sneakers, shorts, takkies and much more. (Wow, I really sound like one of those cheap ads)) With a full length mirror at the end of the closet and a make-up desk with a mirror attached to the front.

In the furthest corner in the room was there a desk and a chair with a thin barely there laptop resting atop of it, windows and pictures of the sea and mountains lined the walls in empty spaces, on the left wall was there a flat screen TV angled in such a way that you had a perfect view of it from the bed and the red L shaped leather couch pushed up against the wall, there was also a white half circle chair hanging from the roof that you could curl in and read(a shelf of books lined the right wall).

I stood their speechless, my mom told me they were rich but I really didn't expect this.

Wes tapped me on the back and put my bags on the floor, 'We wanted you to be comfortable during our stay here. Personally I think Voss is trying to impress your mom, you do know that your mother used to date him.'

I snapped out of my haze, 'They did? Weird. My mom didn't tell me.'

'So do you like it?' Wes said, gesturing to the room.

'I love it, thank you so much.' I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, he was definitely my favourite brother.

'Pleasure ma'am, glad to be of service, I'll leave you now to unpack.'

With that he left the room, leaving me standing their alone, I walked up to the bed and collapsed head first on the covers.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jace and Lucas, after everything that had happened, I just needed someone to comfort me and want me.

And the fact that my mom dated Voss still freaked me out.

Gross.

Why didn't she tell me? I felt hurt, me and my mom had always had a tight relationship, I told her everything.

I stood up and unpacked in the room that would be my home for the next 9 weeks

I was blissfully lying on my bed watching Gossip Girl when a knock sounded on my double doors. I got out of bed and opened the door, realizing too late about the bunny pajamas I had put on after my long refreshing bath(where I almost drowned because I didn't realize how deep it was, don't laugh, do you know what its like to be still coughing up bubbles hours after your bath).

Voss grinned (that's a first) at my PJ's and held up a plate with three pieces of pizza on it.

'Thought you might want something to eat.'

'Thanks.' I gratefully took the pate from him; I hadn't realized how starving I was until now.

'School starts at half past eight, so be ready by eight then and I'll drive you.'

'Okay, thanks, and thank you for all the stuff. It really wasn't necessary.' I told him, taking a bite out of the warm Hawaiian pizza.

'All the best for my guests.' He said.

He turned to leave and wheeled back to face me, a serious expression on his face, 'Who is your father anyway.'

I hesitated a second before I thought it was safe to tell him the truth, 'A guy my mom met at a club in Vegas, we used to live there but when I was sixteen my dad died in a gang fight and we moved to New Zealand.'

Voss nodded, 'Ah' he said before turning and walking away, if I didn't know any better I would think he looked jealous.

I jumped back on my bed and quickly finished my pizza. After I brushed my teeth, hair, switched the TV off and got my things ready for school, I fell exhausted (I was really tired because earlier I explored my room and let me tell you, there is really a lot of room to explore) on my bed and didn't even get a chance to think about what the next day will hold, before I fell into a deep sleep.

Once all my things were ready I slipped on a pair of jeans, a green tank top, a hoodie, sneakers and my sunglasses as planned.

I walked downstairs with my bag full of stationary and books slung over one shoulder, when I found Voss standing by the front door. He frowned and looked me up and down.

'Why do you dress like that?' He looked like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem with his eyes narrowed and creases forming on his forehead.

I shrugged, 'I don't want to attract too much attention.'

He looked at me indecorously as he tried to figure me out, 'You're a strange girl you know that, Valcry.'

I sighed and walked up to him, 'I get that everyday.'


	5. The School

The School

'Okay, so your going to catch a ride with the Brothers, just ask for Cain.' Voss stated as he shifted the gears to park. We'd stopped at a school that looked like it was taken out of an 80's movie. With shutters, white painted walls and rose bushes.

I was doomed. I really hope this isn't a Catholic school. I was barely taking in what Voss was saying I was so nervous, I think I'm going to throw up, I need a brown bag quick.

'Ya, sounds great, thanks for the ride.' I hopped out of the Hummer and landed on the sidewalk.

'Have a good day; remember to go to reception first to get your class list before you do anything else.' Voss reminded me, leaning towards the open window so he could talk to me better.

'Yes, I'll remember, thanks.' The bell rang, oh no, prison has started 'I got to go, see you later.'

I walked through the ancient wooden doors that the other students were walking through. I got a few stares because of my odd clothes but I just brushed it off.

I looked around and noticed that I was standing in the middle of a hall with no idea where the reception is.

I spotted a skinny kid with red hair and piercings and walked up to him, 'Do you know where the reception is?'

He looked at me for a brief few seconds then jerked his head to the left and down the passage, 'When you reach the end of the hall take a right then a left.'

I smiled briefly at him, knowing that he could barely make out my mouth, 'Thanks.'

'I'm Redrick by the way but everyone calls me Red.' He added as if this was need to know information.

'I'm Valcry.' I nodded. I was getting anxious now; I was going to be late.

'Bye.' He said and walked slowly away.

I hadn't noticed the other kids staring until now. They probably thought I was some ugly freak, but better that getting me and my mother killed.

I followed Reds instructions and came to a sliding door; I opened it to reveal a small wooden desk with a plastic carded marked Mrs Winterworth settled on the desk. A plump brunette lady was sitting in the seat behind it.

She smiled warmly at me even though I probably looked like a gothic freak.

'Hi, I'm new. I've come to get my timetable

'Name?' she asked with a constant cheery voice.

'Valcry,' I paused, 'Taylor.'

She handed me my class schedule and explained briefly the interior of the school and how to get my way.

I looked down at the pink parchment while walking to my first class:

Schedule for Miss Valcry Taylor Grade 12

1

07:30-08:30

Maths Orientation-Mr Nolan

2

08:35-09:30

English orientation-Mrs Smith

3

09:35-10:30

Economic Management Sciences(EMS)-Mr Base

4

10:35-11:30

Physical Sciences-Mr Bester

5

11:30-12:00

Break

6

12:05-12:45

Art practice-Mrs Brown

7

12:50-13:30

Additional Languages-Mr Williams

8

13:35-14:30

Social Sciences-Mrs Robertson

I sucked at most of those subjects, except art of course, that was my only strong subject.

I was 10 minutes late for maths, which was so not good.

I stopped outside a large class with Mr Nolan carved into the hardwood door. I took a deep breath, calm, I told myself, I needed to be calm. I knocked once before entering.

Mr Nolan was seated behind a mahogany light brown desk; there were paired desks runny down in rows that faced the black board behind Mr Nolan.

Heads turned when I entered, everyone was either wearing shorts or khakis. Great, I'm going to fit right in.

Mr Nolan looked up at me with squinty eyes surrounded by thick half-moon glasses.

He was a skinny yet stern looking teacher that probably never took no for an answer, with brown greasy hair and murky blue eyes.

He was wearing a lime green golf shirt that was tucked in his brown khakis and had on what looked like expensive leather shoes with the pattern of a crocodile skin.

He peered at me closely for a great length of time, probably thinking I was a trouble maker.

I was aware of the rest of the classless eyes burning on my back as I hesitantly walked up to his desk at the head of the class.

'And what are you doing here?' he asked in a raspy voice. He was acting as if I'd come to vandalise his classroom.

'I'm your new student, sir.' I said in the sweetest voice I could manage, my stomach churning.

He sat up straighter as if I'd told him I was the president daughter. That's a good thing right.

'Miss Taylor?'

'Yes.'

'Yes, yes, yes, I was expecting you.' He turned to the class that was closely listening on this conversation, 'Class, this is our new student Valcry Taylor, please make her feel welcome.' He turned back to me, 'Well Valcry, why don't you tell us about yourself.'

I wasn't one to get embarrassed but my cheeks flamed as I faced the class.

I tried to keep my voice steady but failed miserably 'I've lived in Vegas since I was 16 then my mother and I went to live in New Zealand. I came here because she's on holiday and I'm staying with her old friend.' I lied unflinchingly, well at least the first part is true, the second, not so much.

An extremely handsome black haired, green eyed beauty stuck his masculine hand in the air, his muscles moved with each movement.

The girls in the class sighed in union.

He reminded me of Lucas and the brief period of time we spent together, and all of a sudden I felt like curling up into a ball and sobbing. 'Yes Renaldo.' Mr Nolan asked.

Renaldo took a deep breath before he spoke directly to me, 'Why are you wearing clothes like that?'

I shook off the crying feeling and spoke before Mr Nolan could tell him off, that would be even more embarrassing, 'Because I can.'

He nodded as if this explained everything, 'Okay.'

Mr Nolan pointed to the back of the class at a girl with white-blond hair pulled up in pigtails sitting alone, 'You can go sit there next to Clara.'

I made my way slowly down the aisle, acutely aware of the snickers and looks I received when I passed. A blond boy stuck out his foot, and because I was so nervous I didn't notice it until I was tumbling to the ground.

A muscled arm reached out and grabbed me by the waist before I hit the floor. Mr Muscles put me back on my feet, I was this once glad for the face coverage because no one cold see how bright red my face had become.

God, this was mortifying. Was this all a sick dream or was this really happening, was karma really getting me back for the bad things I've done?

I glanced up at the boy who'd tripped me, he was laughing with the dark-skinned boy beside him. Actually now that I looked closely I noticed the whole class laughing at me.

Mr Muscle turned me around to face him, I went with willingly.

'Ignore them, they're idiots.' He said, he looked similar to Renaldo with dark hair and light green eyes, and he was extremely handsome with muscles bulging out of places I didn't know were capable of receiving muscles.

'Thanks' I muttered as I stood and straightened my hoodie, at least there was one person taking my side. I kept my head down as I walked the short way to my desk.

Clara looked up from the book she was reading to give me a look of pure sympathy as I slid into my seat.

I took out my maths book and pretended to make notes on what Mr Nolan was babbling on about, while really thinking about what Jace was doing and wishing I stayed home instead of coming to this God awful place.

'Hi.' Clara said unexpectedly, I looked around to make sure she was addressing me.

'Hey.' I said, hesitantly.

'Sorry about that, they're all a bunch of kinder gardeners.' She looked genuinely sincere.

'It's okay, I'm used to it.' Actually I was used to seeing people do it to the losers at our old school. But it still counts, right?

'I'm Clara Long, head of the publishing committee today and top reporter tomorrow, it's nice to meet you.' She shook my limb hand.

'I'm Valcry Taylor-.'

'I heard you when you were up front.' Oops, I forgot about that, just my luck, introducing myself twice.

'Right, sorry.' I searched my head for something else to say, but luckily she beat me to it.

'OMG, I can't believe that you were actually touched by Torch!' she squealed, 'How did it feel, was it amazing, did you feel faint, I think I would've?'

'Okay, okay, slow down, who's Torch?'

She stared at me as if I was her pet goldfish, 'Oh, I forgot that you're new. Torch is that handsome guy over there that caught you when you tripped. I guess I'm going to have to explain how things work here.'

'That would be nice.'

'Well, like any school we have the cool kids, jocks, nerds, skateboarders, all those normal groups. But in this school there are people even cooler than the jocks and the cheerleaders.'

I frowned, who could be cooler than the cool kids? They were called the cool kids for a reason, you know.

'They call themselves the Brothers; they are really brothers but there's one huge hole in the brother's theory.'

I faintly remembered Voss telling me to get a ride with them, 'What?'

'There are 25 of them.'

I stared at her in shock, 'That's not possible.'

'Yes it is, apparently their dad slept with a whole lot of women and got most of them pregnant.'

'Wow, that's….. that's one really busy dad. Do they live with their father?'

'No, he died a few years ago; they then came to live with their godfather here because none of their mothers wanted them.' Shit, I assume their godfather is Voss, what have I gotten myself into?

'They are all hot and amazing and they totally rule this school.' She pointed to Torch, Renaldo and another boy sitting up front, 'In this class there's only Quick, Torch and Renaldo from the Brotherhood'

'Don't they have any sisters?'

Cara shrugged her petite shoulders, 'I don't think so, but who cares anyway? Most people think they're gangsters or something because they look so dangerous, especially Cain,' she sighed as she said the name and got this weird dreamy expression on her face, ' most people assume he's the most badass since he leads them, but really I think he just has a tortured soul that has to be cared for and nurtured for. And I really wouldn't mind being the one who does all the nurturing, if you get what I mean.'

I took this all in without even flinching (which was a great achievement, by the way), 'Are they mean to people?' and by that I meant will they be mean to me.

'No, they're not bullies, they only disrespect the teachers and the school and stuff and they go out clubbing and drinking like most boys, but they never bully a person unless that person did something to deserve it. Sometimes Zed or someone from the Brotherhood will step out of line but when Cain comes they immediately stop, he's very respected by them and they take the leader hood stuff really seriously.'

I really didn't want to meet Cain.

'Its Kyle and Travis you should watch out for though, they're popular so they always prey on the weak, and you are there next target.' She gestured to the boy that tripped me and his friend.

I glared at Kyle's blond head and wished that I had laser eyes like that guy from X-men so I could laser a hole in his head (I wonder who would be laughing then).


	6. The Brotherhood

Review please!

The Brotherhood

School actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and by lunch I was already smiling (a huge achievement considering the fact that I had been made fun of about 20 times today. And school wasn't even finished yet!).

The only things keeping me sane were my new friends, Clara, Zoey and Red.

I had yet to meet the mysterious leader of the Brotherhood, but I had met a few of his fellow Brothers, and some of them didn't seem so bad. I could almost say that I wouldn't mind them sleeping in the same house as me (almost).

Red, Zoey and I had become friends after surviving a gruesome hour of English Language together, with the horror-film teacher who probably weighs as much as the Titanic. I'm not kidding; I was surprised her arm flaps weren't flapping against the board.

We were all sitting around a cafeteria table, throwing French fries and pieces of lettuce at each other, when the Brothers arrived.

At first, when I saw Clara, Zoey and even _Red's _awe filled faces staring at the door to the cafeteria, I thought maybe that Obama decided to come visit Bruanton High, but I quickly realized that that was impossible and twisted in my seat and…

…lost all hope of ever breathing normally again. They were…beautiful…lethal. They entered the cafeteria in a large group, a group of tall, tattooed, dangerous looking guys. And their _muscles._

And in the centre of was a man striding confidently, who I assumed was Cain, he was leaned toward another man, deep in conversation.

He was….indescribable, beautiful, the ultimate bad boy, sex on a stick. Take your pick. I wondered if it was possible to have an orgasm from just looking at someone, because it certainly felt like it, and looking around the cafeteria, it was a wonder how the other girls weren't moaning aloud.

He wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes which, accompanied with a white top, sneakers and leather jacket, and it made him look absolutely edible.

He reminded me of a panther, he was slim, muscled and tall, about 6, 4 feet. I could see his six-pack through his top, and the two sharp hipbones in his slim waist.

His hair was black, no not black, not even midnight black; it was….a black hole, the darkness that I would imagine seeing when I was dead. His hair was not long, but not short either, it was spiked and sticking in all different directions, as if he had just woken up and hadn't even bothered to comb his hair…..is was _hot. Really, really hot,_ and considering that I grew up around attractive people, I thought that I had seen it all. Apparently not. He wasn't just attractive; he had a godlike beauty that no mere mortal could ever hope to possess.

Although he was physically insanely sexy, he had this _air_ around him which doubled his attractiveness. You could practically see the power rolling off of him in waves and you almost wanted to cower in your seat as he walked past you. He radiated darkness, power and arrogance. All insanely hot characteristics if you asked me.

He and his friends all sat at the huge 2o seat table on the middle of the cafeteria, laughing and shoving at each other around.

A short pretty girl dressed in cheerleader uniform came from behind him and wrapped her arms around that delicious chest. _Bitch._

Cain smiled up at her as she rested her chin on his head. The rest of the Brotherhood started making whistle sounds and crude comments. The girl blushed, making her look even more like a doll, with long brown hair and a petite build. Boys always do go for the small, helpless ones, it makes them feel more in control, like they could be her hero and bask in the male glory of a woman depending on a man.

'That's Cassy. She's Cain's girlfriend. Unfortunately. She's actually really nice, considering that she has an amazing boyfriend and is the most popular girl in the school.' Clara said as she glared a hole into Cassy's head.'

It figures, all the good guys were taken, even Jace (by me).

'He's so good looking,' Red sighed and looked dreamily in Cain's direction, ', what I wouldn't do for a bit of that ass.'

Zoey, a short Korean girl, hit him with her English books, 'Red!'

We all laughed at his shocked expression, 'Sorry, sorry! But it's true, I was just saying what all of you were thinking!'

'He is really sexy, but he's taken, so I don't want to admire him for too long.' I said, and almost as if he heard me, Cain's head turned in my direction. He scanned me for a second then dismissed me and continued to talk to Cassy. Suddenly I wished that I could just take off the sunglasses and hoodie, he wouldn't be too quick to dismiss me then. But I couldn't, the risk of someone taking a picture of me and putting it on the internet or Facebook was too great, Freddy would find me so easily then and all our hard work would have been for nothing. So for the meantime I just had to live with it, live with the fact that taking off my hoodie and sunglasses could result in my death.

'I need to go to the bathroom quick.' I said to my new friends as I fled the cafeteria.

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom for a few seconds, not even recognizing myself. The hoodie hid my hair and the sunglasses hid half of my face. I wasn't me anymore.

'Hi, you're new right.' A voice said from behind me.

It was Cassy, looking as perfect as ever.

'Yeah, it's my first day today.'

'Well welcome, I hope that you'll love it here. I'm Cassandra, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me.' She said in that perfect voice of hers.

I sighed to myself, why did she have to be so nice? Clara was right, she wasn't a bitch that was nice to your face then gossips like crazy about you behind your back, she was genuinely a good person.

'Um, I'm Valcry, and thanks, I appreciate that.' I said through gritted teeth. 'Well, I'd better get back…'

'Yes, of course! See you around, Valcry!'

'Of course.' I muttered as I pushed open the bathroom door and strode into the hallway.

Why did she have to be so bloody PERFECT! Cain must really love her. What do I care anyway, it's not like Cain would ever touch me, even with a ten-foot pole. And besides, I had a boyfriend at home and I'm obsessing over this boy that I haven't even spoken to yet! I was messed up, seriously messed up, I think that I should book myself into a mental institution to cosy up with all the crazy people and get the help that I desperately need—

I was so lost in thought that I was too late to see a person coming from around the corner, and they smashed into me. Hard. I went flying and hit the lockers on the other side of the wall, dizzy from the blow.

'Are you okay?' dark blue eyes stared at me, they reminded me of a ship in an ocean storm, falling…falling into the waves…falling into his eyes. _And that voice_, deep and smooth, like water trickling over your body, he spoke with a confidence of a man who always got what he wanted, and more. It took me a few moments to form logical thoughts and produce a few words to answer him with, and by his arrogant smirk, he noticed.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I said breathlessly as I slowly got up and brushed myself off. I was about to hyperventilate; having him so near me was doing weird thing to my body, making me legs weak, making me unable to speak logically and making me want to faint just so he could catch me. _That's how hot he was. _

'You should really look where you're walking.' Cain said. I wanted him to carry on talking forever, just so that I could bask in his voice.

'Me?! You're the one who smashed in to me!' I cried helplessly.

'Probably because you weren't looking where you were going.'

'I'm sorry?! You're saying this is my fault?'

'Yes.' He was leaning against the wall, giving me a nice view of his amazing stomach. I wondered what I would feel like to run my hand through his hair, have him grip me tightly, whisper my name and—what was I doing?! We were having an argument and I'm thinking about running my hands through his hair and other inappropriate things, and we were both in a relationship!

'Look, I'm not going to start an argument with you. I was on my way to look for Cass when you attacked me, do you know where she is?'

'I didn't attack you!' I was getting really mad; this stubborn _ass _was giving me grey hairs_._

He smirked at me, making him look even more damn sexy 'Look, I get it, your new here, you feel out of place and want to make friends with the most handsome guy that you've ever seen, and you plan a whole scene where you bump into me and I fall madly in love with you. But I'm with Cassy, and my good looks might be overwhelming, but control yourself.'

I stared at him wordlessly, shocked beyond belief at was this arrogant ass was saying.

'So, do you know where Cass is or not?'

'Bathroom.' I said tonelessly as he strode off determinedly down the corridor without a goodbye.

My previous attraction has completely disappeared, now I was left wondering how the hell I was going to live with the ass for the next 9 weeks.

I was in for one hell of a time.


	7. The Storm

**Please Review! I would really like to know what you guys want in the story and if I'm doing alright. I'm open to all suggestions! Enjoy!**

**The Storm**

I stepped out of the school doors, just having completed my fist day at Bruanton High. I felt…proud, proud that I had survived Kyle and Travis and Brittany (Kyle's bitch of a girlfriend), and Cain.

3 Jeeps waited infont of the school entrance, all packed with member of the Brotherhood.

I took a deep breath; this was going to be hard. I could just imagine being in a confined space with Cain, I would probably go mad and start ripping of his clothes and dry humping him or something.

I walked up to the front Jeep with as much confidence as I could muster, receiving a few weird looks from the other learners, as if that were saying, 'What is that loser doing by the Brotherhood?'. I ignored them all and knocked hesitantly on the Jeep's window.

Four pairs of eyes turned towards me, Cain in the drivers seat and Matt, Zed and Christian in the back seats. The passenger seat was empty.

The window started crawling downwards slowly.

'Yes? Oh God, it's you, have you come to attack me again?' A very irritated yet sexy voice drawled.

'No.' I was instantly mad again, 'I'm supposed to ride with you to Voss's house.'

Cain stormy eyes widened fractionally in surprise, 'You? You're the girl living with us for the next 9 weeks?'

'Yip, that's me. Now are you going to let me in or am I supposed to walk home, I don't think Voss will be too thrilled about that…' I said in a sweet voice.

'Whatever, get in then.' He said grumpily. God, it's like he has PMS.

I hopped inside with a fake confidence, aware of the 3 heated looks that I was receiving from the back seat.

I stared straight ahead as I said, 'Are you guys going to stare at me all day or are you actually going to talk to me?'

A dangerous looking guy with tattoos all over his body leaned forward, 'I'm Zed, that's Christian,' he said as he gestured to the sombre looking guy next to him, ' and this is—'

'Matt.' An insanely attractive blond guy said, 'And you are…?'

'Valcry. It's nice to meet you.'

Cain turned his head away from the road for a second to look at Matt, 'This is the girl that attacked me in the hallway.'

'I didn't attack you!' I knew that I was falling for his taunting, but I couldn't help it.

'Sure you didn't.' came the sarcastic reply.

I was boiling inside, I hadn't attacked him! He was the one who had walked into me! I seethed silently to myself as I crossed my arms and stared straight ahead, never once contributing to the conversation about how hot Meagan Fox is.

When Cain pulled up next to the mansion, I jumped out and immediately fled past Voss, who had been reading the newspaper.

'Wait! How was school?!' he called out hurriedly as I fled up the stairs.

'Great!' I screamed back and ran up the remaining stairs.

I reached my room and slammed the door closed behind me, breathing heavily.

A few stray tears crawled down my checks and I wiped them away angrily. It was almost too much, Kyle and Travis's taunting, being so far from my mom, having to wear the hoodie and sunglasses all the time, knowing that one wrong move could get you killed. I just had to be strong, strong for my mom and Becca and Jace. And for myself.

I started stripping as I made my way to the shower. The warm, refreshing water was just what I needed.

I stood in front of the mirror for a second time that day, but this time I recognized myself, the same dark long hair and brown eyes as always.

I was me again.

I stepped under the spray of water and stood there for a few moments, imagining that Jace was here with me. One of his hands on my hip, the other rubbing soap seductively down my spine, the feel of his warmth at my back as he presses himself tightly against me. I turn, take his face in my hand and kiss him passionately, his lips soft and yielding as always, my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands in his untamed black hair, moaning into his mouth, touching his neck and spine, he pushes me against he wall, stares at me with lust filled stormy blue eyes and—

I gasped out of my daydream and was jerked back into the harsh reality.

I stood there for a second, with my hands against the shower wall, trying to catch my breath.

Jace had curly brown hair and dark green eyes, not untamed black hair and stormy blue eyes…like someone else I know.

This couldn't be happening, Cain invaded my reality, but why did he have to invade my dreams too.

I was lying on my bed much later that night, when someone knocked on my door.

I grabbed my hoodie and sunglasses as I trotted to the door and quickly shoved them on; it was most likely Voss coming to enquire why I had been sulking in my room for the whole afternoon.

I jerked the door open, 'Look Voss, could you just—'

It wasn't Voss.

I just stood there staring at him like some kind of mentally ill fish.

'Hi.' I whispered.

'Hey.' Cain said seductively, looking at down at me with those amazing eyes.

'Uh, what are you doing here?' my words were mumbled and breathy; I was really making a fool of myself.

'I was wondering if I could come inside.' He sounded embarrassed, and it didn't suite him. He was a man who wouldn't be embarrassed or sorry for anything, and I wondered why he was now.

'Su-su-sure.' I stammered and opened the door wider to allow him entrance.

He strode in arrogantly, once again his normal self, his normal self with a girlfriend, I reminded myself.

We sat on opposite sides of my bed, facing each other. There as a pregnant pause as we stared into each others eyes. I was getting lost in the storm again.

'So, what did you want?' I asked and fiddled nervously with the frills on my bed.

'I wanted to…apologise for today.' He said the words slowly, as if they were completely new to him. 'I wasn't very nice to you, and I know that you didn't attack me. Hell, I was the one who walked into you, it's just that me and Cass were fighting and I was really angry and you seemed like the easiest target. So...I'm really sorry.'

I stared at the man that I had been daydreaming about earlier. _God, he was beautiful._

He had full lips that would mould into mine if I kissed him; they were so soft, so luscious.

I caught myself before I stared at his lips for too long and tried to look anywhere but his face, at the wall, the television, the desk…anything but him.

'It's okay.' I mumbled as I stared at the wall behind him.

He let out a breath, 'Okay, that's good. Well, I had better get back to my room. Goodnight Valcry.'

'Goodnight.' I traced the carpets pattern with my eyes.

'Valcry.' Cain said, dangerously close to my face, 'Look at me.'

I looked.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he grabbed me by my waist and smashed his lips to mine.

It was a frantic struggle after that, him trying to get my hoodie off, me trying to get his top off.

His mouth was better than I imagined it would be, warm and soft and sending sparks shooting through my whole body. He tasked like a storm; dangerous and thrilling and addictive.

He was on top of me, his hands shoved under my hoodie, stroking the warm flesh of my back with his hands. I had my legs around his hips, my hands in his silky hair.

We were loosing all sanity together.

He moaned deeply as I pulled on his hair, his tongue slipped into my mouth and he stroked mine with it, making me want to scream his name. I grabbed his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it greedily.

He was grinding his hips against mine, making me want to black out from pleasure.

He moved his lips away from my mouth and onto my neck, sucking and biting the flesh there.

'Cain.' I moaned his name as he bit me hard in the sensitive spot where my shoulder and neck met.

He suddenly stopped, his body freezing and tensing, our mouths still joined. A heavy silence with only the sounds of heavy breathing heard.

He jumped off of me in fright, staring down at me lying on the bed, my sunglasses and hoodie still intact, like he had just done something awful.

'No,no,no,no.' he muttered to himself as he started pacing the room.

I jumped off the bed and put my hand on his shoulder, halting his pacing.

'Cain, it's alright.' I said soothingly.

'Alright? Alright?! This isn't alright! I have a girlfriend!' he shouted at me. And I have a boyfriend, I wanted to tell him.

'Look Cain, we both obviously have strong feelings for each other, was it really that wrong what we did. I mean maybe this is destiny way of telling us that we're meant to be together.' It sounded logical enough to me, and I was just really desperate for him not to go.

'We can't be together!' he said and started pacing again.

'Why? Why can't we be together, Cain!?'

He stopped pacing and glared at me, anger making his body shake, 'Because I don't love you! I love Cassy! You're just some weird ugly freak that seduced me.'

He shoved the doors open and stormed into the passage.

I just stood there, tears pouring down my face. It sounded stupid, and I had only just met him, but it had felt like I knew him.

I obviously didn't.

I put my heart out, asking if he wanted to be together, and he had called me a freak.

All feelings of love and attraction that I previously felt for him shrivelled up and died in my chest, leaving me empty and hollow.

**Okay, I know that she sound sort of like an over obsessive girlfriend, but that's what love is, isn't it! But don't worry, the next chapter she will be stronger and totally kick his ass for kissing her then leaving… and calling her a freak, which was harsh but all part of the grand plan.**

**Please review if you liked it or not! I'd really like to improve, but only you guys can tell me how. It takes about 1 minute to review, try it and I promise that I'll reply. Thanks for reading; the next chapter will hopefully be up in the next few days**** If you have any good ideas, please feel free to review me about them and I'll try to add it into the story. Thanks.**


	8. The Reveal

**Hey guys, review and tell me what you think. This is quite a short chapter so I'll make the next one long to make up for it. Enjoy!**

**PS: For those of you who are wondering where Lucas ran off to, he will be back in the story soon.**

**PSS: Thank you for all of you who have reviewed already, your comments make me all warm and mushy inside. Thanks for all the support.**

**The Reveal**

I wanted to tell people that my first few days at Bruanton High were fun and exciting, but they weren't.

Kyle, Travis and Brittany seem to have it out for me; mocking me as I walk down the hallways or shoving into me when I pass them. It was terrible, I really wasn't used to this behaviour, and as vain as it sounds, I was used to guys falling at my feet and girls wishing they were me.

My friends were the only thing that kept me form running off to try and find my mother somewhere in China. They never once asked me why I always wear a hoodie and sunglasses and they always stood up for me, even if it causes them to be mocked too. They were the only reason I got up in the mornings.

Cain didn't seem to be helping things either; he seems to have made it his life's mission to ignore me. We have ridden in the same car to and from school everyday, and never a word. He was the first team football captain and went out almost every day with Cassy and the Brotherhood to the beach or a bar after practice.

I was never invited.

I was leaning against my locker with Red and Zoey, listening to Clara go on and on about the endangered Rhinos in Africa when it happened.

'They are going extinct guys! I think we should create a website to spread the news of the Rhinos.'

'Definitely.' I said as my eyes began to droop.

Clara shook me and exclaimed, 'C'mon Val! How will you feel if your children never get to see a Rhino!'

I shrugged, 'I haven't seen one yet and I'm still alive, I guess my children could survive too.'

Clara stomped her foot as me, Red and Zoey laughed, 'It's okay! I'll save them by myself, and then when your child tells you how beautiful the Rhino is, you will only have me to thank.'

'Whatever you say, little Clara.' Red said and patted her white-blond hair.

We all laughed and after a few moments, Clara started laughing too.

That was round about the time when Brittany, Travis and Kyle were came down the passage towards me.

I straightened immediately and we all fell silent.

They looked like they were walking slow-mo, like in the movies. Brittany was flipping her long blond hair and fixing me with a glare. Kyle and Travis just had these confident smirks on their faces, and I knew exactly what was going to happen.

My eyes searched the passage for help and they met a pair of stormy blue ones. Cain. He was standing with Cassy and a few of his friends. My eyes pleaded with him to help me, to do anything.

He just looked away.

'Hey Valcryyyy, baby.' Kyle said as he threw his arm around me. I shrunk away from his touch.

Brittany had this small smile on her lips as she said, 'Well Valcry…, me, Kyle, Travis and a few of our friends were discussing you and the subject came up that none of us have seen your face. Won't you show it to us? It's only to state our curiosity, and once it has been sated, we promise to leave you alone.'

_Oh, no, no, no, no_, this was not going well.

'Just leave her alone!' Red shouted bravely from beside me, shoving Kyle's hand off from around my shoulders.

We had the attention of every student in the hallway, including Cain and his friends. I saw him take a step forward before Cassy snaked out a hand and grabbed him by the wrist, shaking her head. He retreated back to watch.

_So she really was a bitch._

'Don't touch me, you faggot!' Kyle screamed at Red and took a threatening step towards him.

Red flinched and sunk back against the lockers.

'Hey, Dickhead. Leave him alone.' I said and got Kyle to look in my direction again, away from Red. You could mess with me, but don't mess with my friends.

'Dickhead huh? Well then, let's see if you have a Dickface.' He said roughly as he grabbed my hoodie's zip and pulled down.

Cain suddenly appeared beside Kyle, pushing him roughly against the locker, giving me a nice view of the corded muscles in Cain's arm.

Cain leaned forward and whispered something into Kyle's ear, something that made Kyle go stiff and rigid, with a terrified expression overwhelming his face. Cain released him and Kyle stumbled, then raced across the hallway and out of the main doors in a flash.

Clara grabbed my hand, a silent supporter, never once leaving my side.

'Thank you.' I whispered softly, so softly that I didn't think Cain heard me at first, but the he nodded at me, the first sign of acknowledgment of my existence this whole week. But then he walked back to Cassy, grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly, a silent apology. She hugged him around his slim waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek

I looked away… and right into the fierce eyes of Brittany.

_Shit._

'That sissy.' She said, following Kyle's movements with her eyes. 'Well, I for one am not scared of Cain; let us finish this once and for all.' She sneered and gave me a heated glare.

Suddenly she gabbed at my sunglasses and tore them off while Travis ripped off my hoodie from behind (sneaky bastard).

I was left standing in a crowded hallway, with Cain, Cassy, the Brotherhood, Red, Zoey and Clara all watching, only in a tight black tank top, dark jeans and black boots.

My ruse was over, a 9 week plan had lasted less than a week. At least if Freddy found me here, he wouldn't be able to find my mom. At least she was safe.

_Okay, well this definitely was not good._

There was a moment of complete silence before Red said, 'OH. MY. GOD.'

Then there was noise everywhere.

Clara was shaking at my arm, Red and Brittany were swearing, Zoey was praying in Chinese and the crowd around us had erupted into conversations.

And then there was Cain, looking at me with a confused expression. He finally realized that I wasn't a '_weird, ugly freak'._ I smirked at him, glad that I had a little power over him.

I looked back at my new friends and smiled.

I guess they were all glad to know that I wasn't deformed.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I promise to make the next one longer! **

**Please don't forget to review, it only takes like 30 seconds! Just press the little review button… you know you want to.**

**You can tell me anything in your review, even if you have improvement tips, I promise I wont take it as an insult. Unless it's mean, THEN I'll probably take it as an insult.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next few days… All I can tell you is that it's going to be a pretty heated chapter. Imagine Val and Cain and beaches.**

**Love you all, thanks so much for reading.**

**PS: REVEIW!**


	9. The Beach

**Hey guys, this is my new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. This one is going to be slightly longer to make up for the last chapter that was quite short. So…enjoy…and Review! **

**It really makes my day every time I see a new review! And thank you SoullessSeeker for your continuous support through every chapter!**

**Okay, well sit back, get your hot chocolate and enjoy! (It's winter here in Africa, so I suppose if it's summer by you then you could go get your Coke) (Gasp! I live in Africa, and no, I do not have a pet elephant or monkey like some people tend to believe, I only have dogs, and a cat, but she hates me so I tend to exclude her from the family).**

**The Beach**

I stood like that for a surprisingly long time, people screaming in my ears and tugging at my arms.

Eventually the bell rang and the crowd died down, leaving only me Zoey, Clara and Red in the passage.

'Why didn't you just tell us?' Red asked from where he was sitting crossed leg on the ground.

I shrugged, 'I don't know, I just didn't want to attract to much attention, I wanted to fit in. I guess it didn't work out right,'

Lying to my friends was getting way too easy.

'We would've kept your secret; we would have just liked to know that you're like one of the most beautiful girls in the world.' Clara said.

I felt heat pool in my cheeks, and said, 'I'm not even that pretty, I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about it.

'Yeah, you're not that pretty, you're beautiful. I wish I could look like you do, Val.' Zoey said as she looked at me longingly.

I sighed, 'Look guys, I think I'm going to bunk the rest of the school day, I can't face Brittany or Kyle or the hordes of people. I'll see you on Monday, okay?'

Red waved a hand in the air, 'You deserve a day off, and we had better get to class before our teachers bite our asses off.'

I smiled at them, 'Thanks guys…for everything.'

Clara hugged me and trotted down the hallway, 'We would do anything for our friends, Val!'

Red and Zoey smiled at me and followed Clara down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my raging thoughts. What was going to happen now? Will Freddy find me? Will Freddy find my mom? Will we ever be safe? How will people treat me now? How will Cain treat me now? Does he wish that he had stayed with me that night or does he still love Cassy? What was going to happen?

These thoughts swirled in my mind as I walked out of the front door of the school and into the parking lot.

It was surprisingly easy; no one even tried to stop me as I walked away from the school. It was probably because there was no one around to see me do it.

I didn't know where I was going, I only knew the road that we travelled to get to and from Voss's house, and I really didn't feel like going back there.

I decided to just follow the smell of the sea and eventually, after what seemed like hours of walking, I stepped onto a beach for the first time since coming here.

It was beautiful, the wind was whipping at my hair and I felt the spray of sea water on my skin. The sand was white and soft and inviting and the waves lapped greedily against it. The waves were huge, dangerous and dark. They looked like they were fighting, smashing against each other violently and spraying foam high into the air.

I sat down on the sand and stared out into the ocean, looking for things that weren't there. I sat there for awhile, just staring at the nothing, finally free of all the thoughts that were slowly driving me insane.

I noticed that the sun was hidden behind the dark clouds on the horizon and the air held a dark chill.

There was a storm coming.

'I guessed that I would find you here.' A voice that sounded like the choir of a thousand angels said from behind me.

I didn't know why, but I wasn't surprised about him being here.

'Cain.'

There was a dangerous pause, a pause filled with danger and that sent chills up my spine.

'Valcry.'

I didn't turn around to look at him, I feared that the temptation of his godlike body would be too much and I would try to do things that I'm not supposed to do. Not that he would allow me to anyway.

'What are you doing here?' I said, trying to hide the tremble in my voice, trying to hide the fact that he intimidated me.

I failed.

He heaved a sigh and gracefully sat down next me, the heat of his arm against mine as he wrapped them around his knees.

'I think we need to talk…you know…about what happened.' He said.

'What happened?' I wanted him to say it, to make sure that it didn't just happen in my dreams.

'I kissed you.' He said it without hesitation, as if it meant nothing to him.

'I thought that I _seduced_ you?' I replied bitterly and started to draw swirls in the sand with my finger.

He sighed again, 'Yes, well, I was very angry at the time and I needed someone to blame. You were the easiest target.'

'Then why did you kiss me in the fist place?' this was the question I had been asking myself for the past week, lying in bed at night, wondering why he had done it.

'Look, I love Cassy so much and we've been together for almost…a long time now and I have been going through a lot of stress and I just needed someone to…cool off with.'

My heart spluttered and died in my chest. He hadn't even been attracted to me at all, he had just need someone to ease his problems with pleasure…it seems I couldn't even do that right.

'Why did you dress like that?' he asked, abruptly changing the subject, probably sensing my growing discomfort.

'Because I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself.' This was another lie, one that was starting to feel natural coming from my lips.

He laughed, and when I looked up at him, his eyes were twinkling and his face had softened from their normal hard angles.

He looked even more stunning then, his lips were opened in a smirk and I wanted to press those full red lips against mine and forget about everything.

But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't, he had Cassy and I had Jace. It just wasn't meant to be.

'That's the biggest load of bull crap that I've ever heard!' he exclaimed, 'I know girls like you, I have got very well acquainted with your type of girl over the years, and one of the things that you are most certainly not, is modest. Just tell me the truth, Valcry.'

My cheeks burned and I stood up and brushed the sand off my butt, 'Fine, don't believe me if you don't want to. I'm going home now; and you should probably get back to school.'

I started walking away, aiming for one of those dramatic exits that always happened in the movies.

A strong hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist, halting my movements.

'Let go of me, Cain.' I was saying it but my body was doing the exact opposite. It was leaning towards his touch, craving the heat that he offered.

'I can't let you go before we've talked.' His eyes searched my face questioningly.

'I don't want to talk to you about this, Cain!' I exclaimed and tried to pull my wrist from his grip.

It was useless, he had a grip of iron and I didn't even budge an inch from my efforts.

I looked down at his hand circling my wrist. It was a stark contrast, my small, pale, freckled wrist and his tanned, strong hand.

'Just sit down!' he said in exasperation as he tried to pull me down next to him.

Instead I tripped on my own feet and ended up lying on top of his flattened form.

There was a moment of complete silence; both of us lost in the others eyes, before I smashed my lips to his.

My dominant position on top of him lasted mere seconds before he rolled us over in the sand, mouths still connected, and lay on top of me.

He was now in control, his tongue slipped into my mouth and his hands grabbed my ass as he slowly grinded our hips together.

He moaned pornographically into my mouth and in the next instant my top was off, lying a few meters from where we lay.

I tugged at his top, trying to get it off, and he seemed to understand what I wanted because he disconnected our mouths, making me cry out from the loss, and tugged it off, throwing it with mine.

We were quickly entangled again and I was getting sand into places where sand shouldn't be.

Cain started fumbling with the button on my jeans and I lifted my hips to give him better access, causing my hips to grind into something hard and large that made both of us groan aloud.

A voice suddenly sounded above the moaning, an old mans voice, 'Darned kids, get away! Can't you do that somewhere more civilized than a beach?!'

The scrawny old man appeared a few feet from us, shaking his cane at us and swearing.

Cain shielded me from the old mans eyes with his body and hissed dangerously in the mans direction…almost like a panther protecting his mate.

The man stopped suddenly, his eyes wide with fight and he bolted off into the dunes yelling that he was sorry for disturbing us.

Cain glared after him for a couple of seconds, still holding me tightly in his arms.

'Cain.' I said hesitantly, 'Baby, look here.'

He glanced back at the dunes one last time before looking down at me, confused and lying half naked and shivering on the damp sand.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' He said as he jumped off of me and grabbed his shirt, hastily pulling it on.

'Cain, what are you doing?' I called, still lying in the sand.

He looked down at me and shook his head, 'I'm sorry, but this was a mistake.'

He darted off into the dunes, following where the old man left.

I stared after him for a few minutes…or hours, it didn't seem to matter.

I was so confused, one minute he acts like he doesn't care and then in the other he kisses me as if his life depended on it.

I concluded that I was just a new toy that he was playing with, and eventually he would get bored.

_He didn't seem bored of Cassy_, I thought bitterly as I pulled my shirt back on and stood.

_Oh God no_, I thought and groaned. I sounded like some mistress jealous of my master's wife.

I was definitely no _mistress._ I was the girl that her boyfriend cherishes above all else, like Jace did. Jace was almost… too safe. Cain was…dangerous and thrilling and addictive, just like a storm.

Cain was the storm and Jace was the safety boat. I had a choice to make, either I could sit safe and sound on the safety boat while others enjoyed the storm or I could brave the storm. The storm might hurt me but at least then I would have lived before I died, not slowly starved on the safety boat and eventually died before I actually_ lived_.

Even if I only held a small section of the storms affections, at least I would have lived, riding the waves and dancing in the rain.

Cain might not love me, but he seemed attracted to me, and that was enough.

As mean as it sounds, when I was a little girl, I would never share my toys or dolls with the other children, I was always extremely possessive and acted like a little bitch if someone tried to take something that was mine.

That has never changed.

I smiled as I walked out of the beach.

It was time to dance in the rain.

**How did you guys like that? Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! Everything is going to happen very quickly after this so get ready!**

**I'll make sure to update in the next few days with the new chapter. Thank you for standing by me for his long, I hope to see you until the very end! **

**xoxo **


	10. The Mushroom

**This is a slightly longer chapter than the rest so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Remember to REVIEW, please! I appreciate every review I get…and I'm really disappointed because about 200 people have read my book and only 15 have reviewed. I thank the 15 who reviewed, the others…well, just hope and pray that I don't find you :0**

**Enjoy!**

**The Mushroom**

By the time I got home, I was in a really foul mood.

As I walked, I realized what a slut I had become, not only had I kissed 2 guys who weren't my boyfriend, but I had a crush on a guy who had the most terrible mood swings, when I could have Jace, who was loving and wouldn't run away after kissing me. Maybe I should just ignore Cain for the next 8 weeks and maybe all my problems would go way. I was thinking about all this when an asshole in an Audi came speeding past and drove through a puddle, blasting me in the stomach and face with muddy and smelly sea water.

Karma's a bitch.

I had a little fit on the side of the road then, shaking my arms in the cars direction and cursing.

Eventually I calmed down and started walking home, but quickly I realised that I had no idea where home was, and I had left my phone at home to charge. After walking around aimlessly for an hour, I finally spotted a small café on the side of the road with a glowing sign saying 'The Mushroom'.

It reminded me exactly of a mushroom. It squatted on the side of the road and seemed ready to blow away if I breathed too hard. It was filthy on the outside, mud drenched its cream walls and the roof seemed to be caving in on itself. I was hesitant to go inside, afraid that if I did, the structure would collapse onto me. But I had no choice; it was either go in and ask for directions or wander around on the streets again.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and pushed the door open, expecting the café to collapse at any second.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes again, only to be pleasantly surprised.

The café may have looked dirty and old from the outside, but from the inside it was beautiful. It gave off a warm and homey feeling and it made me want to curl up in one of the couches and sleep.

Tables and benches were scattered near the pink wall at the end of the room and people sat in the chairs eating, or reading a book.

The light blue left wall contained a huge fireplace which had been burning at the time and pictures of the sea and mountains scattered around it.

On the purple right wall were shelves and shelves of tiny trinkets and food, such as tea pots, rusks, jams, candles.

Then there was the white front wall, where the front door was situated. An old lady sat behind the counter, which was overflowed with jars of sweets and bubblegum and behind her was an old grandfather's clock, slowly ticking away.

I approached the counter timidly, 'Uh...hi.'

The old lady looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

'Why hello, sweetie pie, welcome to The Mushroom, what can I do for you today?' she asked in a clear, confident voice.

She was strange for an old lady, her hands and face were wrinkled yet her hair, which should have obviously been grey, was dyed a shocking red. She wore worn down jeans and a loose grey top with black sneakers. Her hair was clipped back from her face, and through the wrinkles and laugh lines I saw that her eyes were a fierce light blue.

'I'm sorry; I was just wondering if you knew where—'

I was interrupted by the entrance of a boy my age, with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes, like the old lady's.

'Hey, Gram, sorry I'm late, I had to drop off my dry-cleaning at the—'

He stopped abruptly when he saw me. I was probably a terrible sight, soaked so that I resembled a drowned rat, full off sand and smelling worse than a dumpster.

'Hi.' I said lamely.

'Hey.' He replied and looked questioningly at his grandmother.

'Harry, this lovely girl was just going to ask me something before you burst in.' the lady said as she hopped off her chair and came to stand before me.

She brushed a piece of my wet hair from my eyes and asked, 'What is it you wanted to ask me, darling.'

'Uh…I was wondering if you knew where the Grey mansion is, ma'am?' I said politely, which was very different from how I treated other adults, but it seemed that this lady deserved my respect.

'Ma'am!? Oh no dear, I am no 'ma'am', you can call me Pat, short for Patricia.' she exclaimed.

'Well…Pat…do you know where the Grey mansion is?' I asked again.

She frowned and her wrinkles deepened even more, 'The Grey mansion? Of course I do, but what are you going to do there? Dangerous place, that is. A young girl like you shouldn't be going there alone.'

'I live there.' I said and shifted nervously on my feet.

Harry came to stand beside his grandmother, 'Are you in a relationship with one of the Brotherhood members?' he asked with a slight frown marring his face.

Pat shook her head and exclaimed, 'Those are dangerous men, darling, I think its best that you stay as far away from them as possible. They have short tempers, those men. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. '

I snorted at them and shook my head, 'Don't worry, I'm not in a relationship with any of them,' that technically wasn't a lie, me and Cain weren't actually a couple, 'I'm just living with them for a while before I go back home to my mom.'

Pat nodded her head and patted my arm, 'Well, that's good, dear.'

'Valcry.' I corrected her.

'Valcry. Unique, I like it.' Pat said.

I smiled at her.

'Do you know Cain?' Harry asked suddenly as he moved behind the counter and took a seat on Pat's chair while Pat and I sat on the bench nearby the counter.

'Yes…Why?' It seemed that everything led back to Cain.

Harry shook his head and traced patterns into the wood of the counter with his finger, 'It's just that, a few moths ago, me and my girlfriend Eve went to this club called The Sonic for our anniversary and we saw Cain and his friends there and…'

'Yes.' I prompted and leaned forward eagerly.

'And…one of the University guys tried to kiss Cassy, his girlfriend, and Cain went mad. He threw the guy across the bar and his friends held the guy down while Cain punched him repeatedly…it was one of the scariest moments of my life…Cain looked almost animalistic and wild and untamed and I dragged Eve out of there as fast as I could.'

I winced. That sounded something Cain would do. He looked like the type of man who wouldn't share.

'Well, I haven't known Cain for all that long…so I can't really judge him.' I said.

Harry nodded, 'I just thought you should know; as a warning to try and stay away from them.'

Pat patted my hand like I was her dog and smiled sympathetically at me. I didn't mind.

I stood and said, 'Well, I think I have to go now…if you could tell me where the Grey mansion is, I'll really appreciate it.'

Pat shook her head, 'Don't think that I'll let you walk all the way, the Grey mansion is about an hours drive from here!'

I sighed; I had been walking in the wrong direction.

I'm such an idiot.

'Don't worry, I can walk.' I said to Pat, but inside I was begging her to drive me, I didn't think I could take another 2 hours of walking.

'Nonsense! Harry will take you.' She said and gestured to her shocked grandson.

'I will?' he asked, confused as hell.

'Yes, Harry. You can take my car. I don't want Val to walk all the way and then get stuck in the storm that's coming.' She commanded in a confident voice, as if she was used to people always doing what she asked.

He looked resigned and took the car keys from her waiting hand, 'Yes, Gram.'

I laughed to myself; he looked exactly like an unhappy puppy.

Harry pushed open the front door and walked out, moping all the way.

I turned to Pat, 'Thank you so much for this, Pat. I didn't think that I would be able to walk much further.'

She smiled at me and took my hand, 'It's a pleasure, sweetie. You do me a favour and be careful now, those boys are bad news.'

I nodded and pretended to agree with her, 'I'll try my best to stay out of trouble.' That never seemed to work for me.

Harry stuck his head through the door, 'Are you coming?' he muttered and shook his head, '_Girls_, always taking their time at everything.'

Pat laughed at him and said to me, 'He got his impatience from his father.' Her smile slipped for a second before it was back, bigger than ever.

She kissed me on the cheek and gave me one of the cookies from the jars, and seeing as I was a Cookieholic and a Chocoholic, I couldn't resist her offer for more.

When I got into the faded yellow truck, Harry was already waiting, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. As we drove the silence started getting to me, we needed to talk, or I might've had another mental breakdown.

'So, tell me about you're girlfriend, Eve.' I said. It was the only thing I could come up with to break the silence.

His face lit up then and it broke into a wide grin and I immediately realised I had made a mistake, 'Eve, my little Eve. She's amazing. She so funny and smart and she just gets me, you know. I love her more than anyone, even Gram. We met in preschool, it was my fist day and Eve had already been there for a year and I was walking down the passage and I saw her and I just knew. We stood and stared at each other for awhile and then…' blah, blah, blah.

We still had another 50 minutes of driving to do.

God save me.

When we had finally pulled up at the entrance of the mansion, Harry was _still_ going on about Eve and I had fallen asleep with my eyes open.

I interrupted his speech about their lavender marriage, 'Harry, I got to go.'

'Oh right, sorry' He looked up at the mansion and let out a long whistle, 'Nice place they got here, I have never actually seen it up close, it pretty amazing. I wonder if I could…hey! Why are there men with guns coming towards my car?!'

I looked up as I got out of Harry's car, 'They're just the guards.'

'Are you guy's terrorists or something?' Harry asked through the open window.

'That's what I thought when I first got here, but I don't think they are. They're just really paranoid.'

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the guards, 'Oh God! Ones coming this way! Got to go, Valcry!'

'Thanks for the ride!' I screamed as he reversed and sped off down the road

One of the guards stepped through the open gate and said, 'Miss Taylor, please come inside.'

'I'm coming, I'm coming.' I muttered and dragged my feet through the gate and up the driveway.

I was in a foul mood. I smelt like shit, I looked like shit and I just had to listen to an hour of shit about some girl that I haven't even met! I felt like _shit._

I pushed open the doors and stalked into the house.

Voss, Wes and Zed sat on a leather coach watching football and Grant, the oldest member of the Brotherhood, now in college, was playing pool to the with Pain and Rage(it was their nicknames, I didn't know their real names), who were also members of the Brotherhood.

The whole Brotherhood seemed to be present, except for Cain.

Christian, Renaldo and Torch sat in the corner of the lounge, smoking what was most likely pot (and Voss didn't even mind!). Adam, Seth, Fury, Torment and Michael were watching Grant, Pain and Rage play pool and the rest of the Brotherhood, Shaun, Tristan, Quick, Tusk, Cam, Lasher, Liam, Cayden, Timothy, Zor and Rasp were scattered around the room, doing stuff that I didn't give a shit about.

When entered, all their curious eyes turned towards me, obviously the rumours about my reveal had spread and they had all been waiting for me to come home to see it for themselves.

Lasher let out a wolf whistle and I glared at him, '_Damn_, girl. Why didn't you tell us you were so fine?'

Timothy laughed, 'Don't worry, Val, if I were you. I would have kept that body all to myself.' The Brotherhood nodded in agreement

'May I ask why you smell like crap and look like you went for an afternoon swim with you're clothes on?' Grant asked sweetly.

'No.' I replied harshly and glared at them all, 'I'm having a bad day, I'm going to go shower.'

As I walked up the stairs I heard Wes call out, 'Use a lot of soap, Val!'

I heard them laughing as I replied, 'Fuck you, Wes!'

'Do not use language like that, young lady!' Voss called out to me.

'Fuck you too, Voss!' I said and heard more laughter from downstairs. I slammed my bedroom door closed behind me and stalked to my dressing room cupboard, looking for clean clothes to wear after my shower.

Against my cupboard was a sheet of paper with the Brotherhood's name's on it and a short description of them. Don't blame me; it's hard to keep up with them all. It read:

_**The Brotherhood:**_

_**Cain**__- (high school)Leader of Brotherhood and also a sexy asshole who like playing with people's emotions_

_**Matt**__- (high school)Cain's best friend and also an cocky asshole_

_**Zed**__- (high school)Just an asshole, all the time_

_**Christian**__- (high school)Asshole who is very religious_

_**Renaldo**__- (high school)Asshole who is extremely vain_

_**Torch**__- (high school)Asshole who is actually nice_

_**Rage-**__ (high school)Asshole who is fun_

_**Adam**__- (high school)Asshole with some serous issues_

_**Seth**__- (high school)Asshole who is always serious_

_10, __**Fury**__- (high school)Asshole with anger problems_

_11, __**Torment**__- (high school)Asshole who loves to party_

_12, __**Michael**__- (high school)Asshole who likes reading and is Quick's twin brother_

_13, __**Shaun**__- (high school)Asshole who is slightly crazy and seriously needs to consider going to a mental institution_

_14, __**Tristan**__- (high school)Asshole who acts like Cain's shadow_

_15, __**Pain**__- (high school)Asshole who loves pain_

_16, __**Quick**__- (high school)Asshole who is always energetic and is Michael's twin brother_

_17, __**Tusk**__- (college)Asshole who seems to love everyone he meets_

_18, __**Cam**__- (college)Violent asshole_

_19, __**Lasher**__- (college)Owns The Sonic and is actually a kind of nice asshole_

_20, __**Liam-**__ (college)Seems to hate everyone he meets, including me_

_21, __**Cayden**__- (college)Seems like a very dangerous asshole_

_22, __**Timothy**__- (college)My favourite Brother, he's kind and always wants to make peace_

_23, __**Zor**__- (college)Asshole who despises everyone_

_24, __**Rasp**__- (college)Asshole who keeps on bringing women home every night_

_25, __**Grant**__- (college)Oldest Brother and gives everyone useless advice_

The list was kind of retarded, but it really helped me. I felt like taking a knife and cutting Cain's name from the list, if I pretend he's dead long enough, I might actually get over him and move on.

I sighed and sprinted to the shower, ripping off my clothes along the way.

The water was warm and refreshing, and for the first time that day, I didn't feel like shit.

**Thanks for reading; I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**For those of you wondering who Lucas is and when he's coming back, it's only in the later chapters when his character comes into the story again.**

**And if you are thinking that Val is a real slut, she has a reason for doing what she's doing and it's a pretty valid reason that I will reveal in a later chapter, so don't judge her yet.**

**REVEIEW! And tell me what you think :]**


	11. The Blood

**I have much more Reviews, thank you all so much!**

**If you haven't reviewed already, please do! :]**

**Enjoy!**

**The Blood**

After my shower I felt a hundred times better.

I was sitting at my dressing table, brushing me long, dark brown hair with a comb, when Voss popped his head through my door.

'Hey, Val. The Brotherhood is going to some club, and Wes and I have something to do down in Vermont and James daughter is sick so he's visiting her for a week. So you'll have to stay at home alone, will you be alright?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, it's fine, I have tons of homework to do anyway.'

Voss smiled (probably for the first time in his life), 'Great! I'll see you tomorrow morning then.'

'Have fun.' I murmured as he closed the door and left.

I carried on brushing until I heard all the cars depart. When I was sure I was alone, I got up, walked to my bed and curled up into a ball under the covers.

Then I started sobbing.

I started shaking uncontrollably and sobs racked my body. I wanted to curl into my self and disappear.

Everything had been going downhill for me. I had moved to a different country, left my mom, left my friends. I had moved into an unfamiliar house and an unfamiliar school. I had been made fun of and mocked and Freddy would most likely find me in the next few weeks. And most of all, I had cheated on my boyfriend. Twice!

Another violent sob shook my body and I gripped the covers as if they were my life support.

Deep down I knew why I had done it. It was to spite Jace; because of what he had done to me.

It all started with that terrible day…

_I ran up my stairs and into my light blue room. Jace and I were going to The Grapefruit tomorrow for our 3__rd__ anniversary!_

_He had just told me and I was so excited! I tore open my cupboards, in search of something suitable to wear to the fanciest restaurant in my city._

_My laptop beeped from where it sat on the desk, alerting me that I had an email._

_I stepped over the piles of clothes on the floor and opened the new email. It read:_

_**I know where you are. Did you really think you could run forever, or did you forget that you have a debt to pay back?**_

_**- Freddy**_

_I sat staring at the screen for a few minutes, reading the email repeatedly._

_A cloud of fear set itself in my stomach and I felt like throwing up. My hands started shaking uncontrollably and my teeth chattered together in fear and anger._

_How had he found us?! We had been so careful! _

_I knew that if I showed my mom the email, she would make us move again, and I couldn't bear to leave Jace and Rebecca after forming such strong relationships with them._

_I closed my laptop and frantically ran back downstairs._

'_Mom! I'm going to Jace's house!' I screamed at her and fled out the front door before she could answer. I was terrible at lying to my mom, she always seemed to notice._

_I ran as fast as I could, breathing unevenly and still shaking from the email._

_I knew Jace would be there because earlier I had asked him if I could come over and he had said that he had to study and I would be too much of a distraction._

_I didn't care if I was a distraction, I would tell him everything, about Freddy, about Vegas, about my dad and about the email._

_I just really needed someone to talk to._

_When I finally made it to his house, his room was the only light in the whole house._

_I rushed to the front door, tears of relief sliding down my face when I saw that they had left it open._

_Immediately after stepping into the house, I felt that something was wrong. Very wrong. As I stepped further into the darkness, I heard sound of a struggle form upstairs._

_As I ran up the stairs, my immediate thought was that Freddy was hurting Jace to get to me, but when I got to Jace's door, which was opened a thin crack, I saw that I was wrong…_

_The sounds had not been from a struggle, but of two people having sex on Jace's bed._

_At first I thought that it was Mr and Mrs Bell, Jace's parents, because when I had asked Jace when we would finally do it, after 3 years of dating, and he had said that we would wait until we were married, so that was why I was still a virgin._

_Bu then I got a glimpse of short, curly brown hair._

_Jace's parents both had blond hair._

_I stuffed my fist into my mouth to stop from crying out._

_I stood there, frozen in shock, as his hands ran up a blond girls back, gripping her ass. _

_And then the blond girl turned, and I saw the face of my best friend, Rebecca._

_I slowly slid to the floor, trying to ignore the moans and grunts, my fist still in my mouth, and cried._

_Then I stopped and just stared at the wall opposite me, unable to fathom that this could be happening to me._

_We'd been dating for almost 3 years and he had always avoided the subject of sex, saying that we would only need to think about that when we were older._

_He was going to take me out to The Grapefruit and we were going to have fun and he would take me home (my mother was away at her friend) and we would…_

_He'd said that he loved me._

_He obviously didn't._

_And Rebecca! She was my best friend, she knew how much I loved him, she knew that I wanted to marry him one day and have children and live by the beach._

_She obviously didn't care._

_I got up slowly and made my way down the stairs and into the street._

_I walked home slowly, the numbness consuming my body until I felt like I was the walking dead._

_This had to be the worst day of my life, except of course for the day when my dad died._

_That had been worse._

_I opened my font door and saw my mom ironing in the living room._

_She looked up at me and smiled, 'Hey, baby, that was a quick visit.'_

_I walked up to her, grabbed her by the waist and mumbled into her woollen jersey, 'Mom, I have something to tell you…'_

My mom had immediately shipped me to Bruanton, and she had gone to China.

I had never told Jace or Rebecca what I had seen. The night before I left, he lay next to me in my bed and I cried. But not because I was leaving, because I kept on imagining Becca's hands wrapped around his waist.

And when I saw Rebecca for the last time, I cried too, I cried from the betrayal and misery.

And now I was doing the exact same thing she had done.

I gripped my pillow tightly and bit into it to stop from sobbing aloud.

I followed Lucas into the bathroom because I wanted… I don't really know… one of the reasons was that I was actually attracted to him, and the other was because I didn't want to feel that pain anymore, I wanted Jace to feel how I felt. Even though Jace would probably never find out, I would still know, and that had made me feel better.

And Cain…I had already got my revenge on Jace, so why did I have to kiss him?

I really liked Cain, even though we have barely talked and have never had a proper conversation before, I really _liked_ him.

It wasn't just his looks, although that was a bonus, it was _him_ that attracted me.

When he smiled, his eyes lit up, and like moths to a flame, it drew people to him.

The way he talked, as if he was from the 1800's, and his ridiculous accents that he used when he teased his friends on the ride home. British, Australian, Asian, African, he knew them all.

And how the Brotherhood seemed willing to give their life for him, complete loyalty, body and soul.

And then there was how he looked at me, sometimes I would see it on the car rides, or across the cafeteria, or in a class. It wasn't a look of lust really, it was more a look of…contentment. As I by just looking and me was enough to make him feel content.

I curled up into an even tighter ball and finally stopped crying.

I was a terrible person, and I was probably going to hell, but I knew that already.

Cain wasn't mine, I knew that, but I wanted him to be.

I slowly got up and stretched- my muscles had started to cramp from curling so tightly into a ball.

Seeing as no one was around and I had finished crying for the next few years, I explored the mansion for the first time since coming here.

I quickly realised that it was _even_ bigger than I had first thought, and I very quickly got lost.

I wandered around slowly, I wasn't worried, I would eventually have to find my way back to my room.

There were old pictures and artefacts everywhere; it was if this place were a museum.

I followed a dark passage, passing many doors with the names of some of the Brotherhood members on it, before I reached a dead end.

Well, it technically wasn't a dead end, seeing as the end of the passage had a huge dark door in it. It was menacing, and for the fist time in my whole exploration, I felt scared.

I wandered what was behind the door, and even though I was petrified, I was naturally a curious person.

I cracked open the door slowly and slipped inside.

It was dark and I felt blindly long the wall for the lights switch. When I found it, I flipped it and light flooded the room.

It was a huge room, almost double the size of mine, and was a complete _mess._

Clothes were strewn everywhere and books littered the floor. There was an old pizza in the corner of the room.

There was s black, silk bed in the middle of the room and desks, furniture and trash were littered around it.

I immediately knew whose room it was.

Cain.

I should have probably run out if that room as fast as my feet could carry me, but as I said, I was always curious.

Curiosity killed the cat.

I walked further into the room and opened his drawers, which were filled with pens and papers...and names.

There was another door on his left wall and I tried to open it, only to realize that it was locked.

I cursed under my breath and looked back at his door, scared that he would come in. But Voss said that he was going to a club so he probably wouldn't be home until early in the morning.

I noticed that there were no pictures of Cassy in his room, and I was secretly pleased.

Then I saw the mini-fridge.

It was stuffed in a corner and I made my way towards it. Walking around the mansion had made me thirsty and I opened the fridge, hoping to find Dr Pepper or Spite.

But instead I found bags of blood.

I let out a loud gasp. Why the hell did Cain have blood in his fridge!

I started backing away, and just as I was about to turn, a voice asked from behind me.

'What the fuck are you doing here?'

**REVIEW please!**

**I told you she had a reason for cheating! I'm so glad that this chapter is out, because I really didn't want you guys to think that she's a slut. I mean she's still a virgin!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**xox**


	12. The Lake

**Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers, who I love! People like ****McKenzie Vallir,** **Bluebird97, SoullessSeeker and Whovian-CapitolGirl really encourage me to continue writing, so this one's for all of you guys!**

**The next 3 chapters are going to be the most interesting of the book so far, so keep reading and reviewing.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW:]!**

**The Lake**

'_What he fuck are you doing here?'_

I almost jumped out of my skin in fright. I turned around slowly, and let out a breath.

It wasn't Cain (thank every God out there).

It was Torch.

'Hey…Torch…I was lost…' That had to be the worst excuse _ever_.

He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow, 'You were lost…and…?'

'Ahhh...' my mind went jumbled with excuses but I couldn't get any of them through my lips.

'I didn't feel like going out tonight with the others, so I stayed at home. Next minute I hear noises coming from Cain's room, who was supposed to be out, and I find you here.'

He looked amused, but then his expression quickly dropped and darkened when he saw what was behind me.

'What were you doing?' he asked, and his voice was dark and threatening, and I was scared.

I ignored his question and looked back at the mini-fridge, 'Torch, why does Cain have packets of blood in his fridge?'

Suddenly Torch was infont of me, and I had no idea how he got there so fast. He gripped my shoulders tightly and leaned his face close to mine, until our noses where almost touching.

'What-?!'

He shook me slightly, so that my teeth rattled in my mouth, 'You don't want to be messing with things that are greater than you, little girl.'

And he was supposed to be the _nice_ asshole.

'Little girl,' I snorted, 'you do realise that you're the same age as me, right?'

I knew that I was supposed to be frightened, but I couldn't bring myself to feel the fear I should have felt. I was alone with an aggressive boy in Cain's room, in a deserted house. I really should have started running. But I didn't, I did quite the opposite in fact.

'Yes, but—' he tried to say but I interrupted him.

'Was that supposed to be a threat?'

'No, but—'

'Because if it was, even though you're triple my size, I will kick your ass.'

'Look, Valcry—'

'Can you stop squeezing my arms; they're going to snap in half?'

He released me.

'Valcry—'

'First answer my question, Torch. Why the hell does Cain have blood in his fridge?' That was not a question I imagined ever asking anybody.

Torch hesitated and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, 'Um…Cain keeps it in case of emergencies, you know, like a car crash or something.'

I raised an eyebrow at him, 'So it's his blood?'

'Yes… he's very paranoid.' I laughed in the inside. Paranoid? Cain? Never.

I deleted my earlier thought; _this _had to be the worst excuse ever.

'Okay…well, thanks, that's all I wanted to know. I'll be going now.' I said quickly and retreated into the passage before Torch could try to stop me.

Cain had to be into some black market scheme, selling blood illegally. The whole Brotherhood was probably in on it too, including Wes and Voss. They were probably like a mafia group, that was why everyone was so scared of them.

I saw my familiar door and realised that Cain and most of the Brotherhood member's room's were only a passage away from mine.

Creepy.

I was lying on my bed, reading a magazine, when Cain came striding into my room. Considering the last time I had seen him he had been running away from me after kissing me, it was a brave move.

'Cain! What the hell! I could have been getting dressed or something! And what are you doing here, you're not welcome in my room?!' I exclaimed as I sat up.

'Sorry.' He put his hands up in surrender, 'I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?'

I squinted suspiciously up at him, 'Where?'

He smiled and shrugged, 'Somewhere.'

I probably shouldn't go, I mean he had run away from me…but I was really curious…

'Why aren't you at The Sonic?' I looked out of the window and saw that there was still some sun, 'I thought you were only coming back late.'

'I got bored and decided to come home.'

I jumped off the bed, grabbed my sneakers and started pulling them on, 'Okay…as long as you don't plan on murdering me and dumping my body in the woods.'

He frowned, 'Hey! That's actually a really good idea.'

I shoved him in the chest, 'Shut up.'

He chuckled, a sound that stirred something white-hot in the pit of my stomach.

He led me outside and stopped next to a big, black and sliver motorbike.

He reached into the compartment and threw me a black helmet.

I looked at it confusingly, 'What happened to your Jeep?'

He laughed, 'I can have more than one way of travelling. My dad gave me this bike.' He leaned down and stroked its side, 'My beautiful Patricia.'

I looked at him like he was a mad man, which he probably was, 'You named your black motorbike Patricia?'

'Yes, suites her, doesn't it?'

'Sure…'

I strapped the helmet on my head and frowned when Cain got on, 'Where's _your_ helmet?'

He looked at me for a shocked moment before he started laughing, 'I haven't worn a helmet in a _long_ time. Trust me, I don't need one.'

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot against the floor, 'I'm not getting on that thing until you put a helmet on. As much as I want to see you're brains splattered all over the floor, Voss might be upset.'

He laughed again, 'You're concern is touching.'

'Concern?' I snorted, 'I just don't want to get blood on my new shirt.'

He stared at me for a few moments and I raised my eyebrows at him.

He sighed, 'Fine! Although I'll probably be the laughing stock of the whole school if anyone sees me.' He strapped it on his head, and he didn't even look bad, it was one of those big round helmets that covered his whole head. I, on the other hand, probably looked like a chicken with an oversized head.

'If anyone from the Brotherhood sees me, I'm a dead man.' He groaned.

I laughed as I climbed onto the back of Patricia. Only then did I realise how close I would be sitting to Cain. My legs went around his, my crotch was against his ass and my hands were around his waist. Waves of heat radiated from his body and I wanted to curl up against him and fall asleep.

My hands seemed to grow a will of their own and that started rubbing his muscled stomach before I could stop it.

Cain froze, 'Ah, Val, what are you doing?'

I froze too and locked my hands around his waist together guiltily, 'Sorry! You had a bug on your stomach and I was trying to…wipe it away…'

Kill me now.

He chuckled and I pressed my cheek into his leather jacket as Patricia gave a mighty jerk and started speeding forward.

We paused at the gate as it started slowly crawling open. One of the guards from the booth whistled and said, 'Oi, Cain! What are you wearing? Oh my god, is Cain Blackwood actually wearing a helmet? Try not to get hurt out there, sweetheart!'

'Fuck you, Jack!' Cain said as he flipped Jack off and sped off down the road.

I laughed softly into his jacket. If anyone other that his friend had said that to him, I knew things would be much different.

Cain rode so fast that it felt like the wind was trying to rip me off my seat. I tightened my grip on him and wondered how he could breathe.

We twisted and turned and then we entered the Bruanton forest. It was thick with all kinds of trees and bushes and although it was still light, you could barely see further than a meter. Patricia's headlights were the only thing that stopped us from being swallowed by the darkness.

Cain seemed to know exactly where to go as he turned off the road and started speeding through the bare forest, dodging trees and logs in the process.

I was just about to ask him where the hell we were going when he stopped the bike suddenly and switched it off.

He kicked the bike's stand up, took off his helmet and shook his head, 'These damn things give me a headache.'

I dropped my hands from his waist and got off Patricia, 'Better a headache than a brain pie on the road.'

I looked around. We were still in the forest, surrounded by hundreds of trees. I heard the different animals, birds, crickets, squirrels, all making a lot of racket as they went on with their daily lives.

I looked at Cain as he leant against the bike and saw that he was staring at my face. I blushed an unattractive tomato red, 'Are you sure we're not here so that you can murder me?'

He shook his head and stood up, 'Follow me; I want to show you something.'

He led me through some more trees and I tripped about ten times over twigs and logs.

We walked until we reached a mountain. I looked at Cain and asked, 'Please don't tell me that you're going to make me climb that?'

'No! You would probably fall and die at the _bottom_ of the mountain.'

I smiled, 'Probably.'

We walked along the edge of the mountain for a while before we finally reached a stones arch with reeds hanging in its centre, like in the movies.

'Ah….' I murmured, 'Smart. We go through, not over.'

Cain walked forward and parted the reeds with his hands, me following behind as he stepped inside.

As I stepped inside, I was immediately blinded, 'Cain! I can't see anything!' I said as I waved my hands around blindly.

He grabbed my hand, 'It okay, I can see. I'll lead you.' I hesitated, 'Trust me.'

'Okay, lead the way, Superman.'

He chuckled at that and murmured softly to himself, 'I'm no hero.'

I pretended not to hear as he tugged me along. I was petrified that I would fall down a hole but I couldn't turn back now. I had to trust him.

'How can you see?' I asked.

'I have been down here more times than I can count, my eyes just sort of adjusted.' His rough voice said from the darkness in front of me.

I nodded. It sounded reasonable.

I gripped his hand tightly as we walked and it felt so…_natural_.

'We're here.' He said.

I still saw nothing but darkness, but then I saw a triangle of light as Cain parted the reeds on the other side of the mountain.

He stepped out into the sunlight and pulled me with him. I stepped out of the cage, looked up, and lost all the breath in my lungs…

It was amazing, beautiful, breathtaking. A small lake sprawled in between the 2 mountains, most likely from rain water. Reeds hung from the mountain into the lake and beautiful white flowers grew against them.

There were small islands in lake, with trees and bushes growing freely on them.

The water was still and smooth and reflected the sides of the mountains on its surface. Because the water was still, you expected it to be brown and rotten, but it wasn't. The water was blue and clear and you could see right to the bottom of it, you could even see the small fish wiggling around on the lake floor.

The caves stony floor led a little further out and onto the lake, almost like it was paving a way for us to walk.

Cain looked at me and smiled, 'It's beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yes! Cain, this place is…magnificent!' I exclaimed as I walked onto the stone floor hovering inches above the lakes water.

I sat down when I reached the end of the stony stretch, and faced forward, towards where the sun was slowly setting.

Cain took a seat beside me as he watched the sun slowly sink.

'Cain…why did you bring me here?' I asked, looking at how the fading sun reflected on the water.

He sighed and leant back on his hands, 'I don't know really, I haven't even brought Cassy here before, but the thought of you being here with me just…felt right.'

'What are we doing Cain?' I asked softly.

He knew what I was referring to, 'Hell, Val, I don't know! We're doing whatever you want to do.'

'But what about Cassy?'

He snorted, 'Cassy is cool but I've had a hundred other girlfriends just like her. You're different.'

'But what about that time we first kissed…you were so upset that you cheated?' I was asking so many questions because there was so many things that I wanted to know.

'Look, Cassy and I have been having an on-off relationship for a while now; we're sort of like friends with benefits. That day, I wasn't really angry because I cheated, I was angry because… Shit!' he groaned and ran his hand through his midnight hair.

'What?' I asked, leaning closer to him.

He looked at me, 'I was scared…I was scared of what I was feeling for you. I had never felt that before. Ever, with anyone, and I was scared.'

I let out a large breath, 'Well, this changes a lot.'

'Yeah, it does.'

'Why did you run away after we kissed on the beach?' I wanted to know everything, just to make sure he wasn't lying to me.

'The old man, Mr John, is the town' gossiper. If I had let him go, he would have told the whole world about us, and I didn't want that. People are scared of me, Valcry, and they would have avoided you if they knew we were together.' He said it almost sadly, his head drooping and his feet dangling just above the water.

'I met this boy, Harry, and he said that you almost killed a guy at The Sonic just for kissing Cassy.' My stomach twisted.

Cain laughed bitterly, 'Yeah, well, tell your friend that the guy didn't just try to kiss Cassy, he tried to rape her… I admit that I lost control, but he deserved it.'

'Oh my God, that's…'

'Messed up, I know.'

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I slowly itched my hand towards his and grasped it. He looked down at our grasped hands in surprise, before smiling and bringing my hand up to kiss it.

I think I melted into a puddle.

He looked back to the lake, 'My father used to bring us here every Sunday.'

'That's sweet…' I said, surprised.

'I know that you probably think he's a dick for sleeping with so many women, but he wasn't. He loved us all so much'

'How did he die?' I asked softly as I stroked my thumb across his palm.

'He was murdered.' The tone of his voice told me that that was all he was going to say on the subject.

'And what happened to your mom?' I knew I was prying, but I couldn't help it.

'She died when I was 8.' Subject closed.

I thought of more questions I could ask him, this could be the only chance I ever got.

'Why are you the leader of the Brotherhood and not Grant, if he's the eldest?'

He smiled sideways at me, 'Would you believe that it was because of my good looks.'

I snorted, 'No.'

'I don't know really, when we were kids we took orders from Grant, but then…everyone started turning to me for leadership, even Grant. I remember how scared I was at the time, usually the eldest leads, and there I was, one of the youngest, trying to lead my older brothers.'

'Why did—'

'Enough questions for today, Val! Just enjoy the view.'

As we looked, the sun sank until only the tip remained and the sky and the water were alight with yellows and oranges, and then it disappeared.

'That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' I breathed.

'Yes, the most beautiful thing ever.' He said, and when I looked at him, he was looking at me.

I blushed again. He slowly brought his hand up to my chin and pressed my lips to his.

This kiss was very different to the others; they had been rough and needy and this kiss was slow and passionate.

Cain lay me down softly on my back and hovered above me, kissing me slowly and gripping my waist with his arms. My mouth was tingling and I felt like I was on fire.

We came up to breathe and he looked at me and said reluctantly, 'We'd better get going before it gets too dark.'

I nodded and we walked back to the cave. I grasped one last look at the lake before I was tugged into the cave.

He led me back to the bike and we stopped in front of it, 'I'll got get your helmet.'

I gave him a look.

He sighed, 'I'll go get _our_ helmets.'

**Thanks for reading:]**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of Cain and this chapter!**

**xox**

8


	13. The Sonic

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, and because I love you all so much, here's a long chapter for you.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! **

**The Sonic**

I groaned, 'But why _there_?'

'Because The Sonic is the only place that teenagers like us can have fun in this town!' Clara's voice said from the other side of the cellphone.

'But I'm not even eighteen yet!' I exclaimed.

'Red can get you a fake ID for tonight, and after tomorrow you'll never need one again because you'll be eighteen!'

I groaned again, 'Don't remind me!'

'Why am I more excited about your birthday that you are?' Clara asked.

'Because I'm getting so old!' I wasn't one of those people who wanted to grow up; I was more like Peter Pan, or Valcry Pan. Okay, that doesn't even make any sense.

'You'll only be eighteen!' she exclaimed.

'First it's your eighteenth birthday then you're going to college then you're working then you're having a family with millions of little irritating kids and then you're lying on your death bed thinking about how it felt to be young.'

Clara laughed into the phone, 'You're so dramatic, Val.'

I ignored her comment and collapsed on my bed, 'Why tonight?'

'Because you're birthdays tomorrow and it's closed on Sundays so that only leaves Saturday, which happens to be tonight.' She paused, 'Come on Val, it's going to be fun'

I sighed, 'Okay! As long as no one makes too much of a fuss over me and I get to drink as much alcohol as I like.'

'Deal. I'm so excited!' she squealed, 'Do you have something sexy to wear.'

I laughed, 'I'm from Vegas, of course I have something sexy to wear.'

'Great! I'll pick you up at 8. We'll probably only leave there late, so I'll be the designated driver and not drink anything but Coke, and drop all of you at home, just tell Voss.'

'Okay, awesome. See you tonight.'

'See you'

I hung up and walked into my dressing room. I had tons of dresses that I brought form Vegas, and I couldn't decide which one to wear.

Eventually I chose a tight black dress. It was strapless and reached mid thigh and left my back almost completely exposed, opening up by my neck into a upside down triangle that reached until the hallow of my back. Sliver thread wound through the bottom left and top of the dress, forming exquisite and beautiful patterns.

I curled my dark brown hair and put it up so that it looked almost like a messy bun, but more elegant, with some strands of hair curling down my exposed back. All of the hair was held together by silver clips with fake diamonds at the ends. I sprinkled a light dusting of sliver glitter on my hair that would only be seen if light was shone directly on me.

I put very little makeup on and tried to go with the more natural look, with some eyeliner, silver eyeshadow, mascara and lip-gloss.

I ended the outfit off with a pair of killer black heels that reached my ankles.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds. This reminded me too much of my old life in Vegas, the one where I partied and went to street races and drank more than I was supposed to. The one where if you did something to displease people higher than you, it was punishable by death…

A car honking its horn slapped me out of my daydreams and I grabbed my silver purse and made my way downstairs.

I passed Voss in the living room and he shouted, 'Have fun!'

'Thanks!' I shouted back and ran down the steps to Clara's small white Polo.

I slipped inside and turned to look at her, 'Wow, Clara, you look amazing!' She really did, with a tight black skirt, tight white top and black high heeled boots. She still had her blond hair in pigtails, but it suited her.

She looked at me and shook her head, 'Compared to you, I look like a piece of shit. You look stunning! Oh My Gosh, the boys are going to be all over you!'

'Thanks Clara' I said, 'And you don't look like shit, I think I'll have to drag the boys away from _you,_ do you want to give them all a heart attack!'

She laughed lightly as she drove, 'Red and Zoey are meeting us there, and then he can give you your ID.'

'Ok, great.' I said and relaxed into my seat.

The rest of the ride we sat in a comfortable silence, and ten minutes of driving, I saw The Sonic.

It was perched on a hill with tons of cars filling the parking lot at its side. It was painted a dark colour and was huge for a club. Different colour lights shone through from the inside, lighting up the surrounding area.

I stared at it in shock and Clara laughed, 'I can't believe that Lasher owns this place while he's still in college!'

'It was his dad's and no one from the Brotherhood wanted it so he took it.'

I shook my head in amazement.

Clara pulled into a parking spot and I hopped out.

I saw Red and Zoey walking towards us and waved at them. Zoey was wearing a long green strapless dress that suited her body and Red wore a pair of dark jeans, a tight red top and red heels.

I laughed at his appearance and called out to him, 'I was just telling Clara how the boys won't be able to keep their hands off her, and I see that the same will happen to you!'

He did a small twirl, 'I look fabulous, don't I?'

'Breathtaking.' I smiled at him.

'You look amazing.' Zoey breathed and I smiled shyly at her.

'Thanks Zoey, you look beautiful too.' She blushed at my comment.

'Okay, well now that we've established how beautiful we all are, can we go inside?' Red said impatiently.

We laughed at him and started walking towards the row of people waiting to get into the club.

We stopped at the end of the line and Red reached into his back pocket to take out a small card.

'Here's your ID.' He said and I took it from his outstretched hand.

'Thanks.' I opened it and saw that the only thing that had changed was the date of birth. It went from 07/07/1996 to 07/05/1996.

We stood in the line chatting about my birthday the next day when we finally reached the bouncer.

Mine was the last ID he checked from our group, and even though I trusted Red, my stomach gave a nervous flutter.

He was a large black man wearing a black muscle shirt with tattoos covering his arms and neck. He ran his eyes up my body and I shivered in disgust, having to hold back a rude comment that would certainly ensure that I never entered.

He nodded at me and handed me back my ID which he had been studying.

I breathed a sigh of relief and joined my friends waiting for me inside The Sonic.

The fist thing I noticed was that it was packed with moving bodies grinding and dancing. There was a huge bar filled with people to the one side and a dance floor overrun with a mass of moving bodies. Colourful spotlights danced around the club and loud rave music blared, so that I couldn't even hear what Clara was saying right next to me. People were making out in random places of the room, no one seeming to really mind. All you smelt was perfume, sweat and alcohol.

This was what I was familiar with, dancing and drinking and making out with random guys.

Then I noticed the balcony upstairs.

The Brotherhood, including Cain, were the only ones up there. They were lounging on couches, drinking alcohol and making out with girls wearing dresses that would have been in the underwear section of a shop.

Cain was sitting on a couch talking softly to Lasher and Seth, wearing dark jeans, a white top and a leather jacket.

Clara saw me looking and screamed in my ear, 'That's the VIP section! The Brotherhood and their dates are the only ones allowed up there!'

I nodded at her; it made sense, seeing as the Brotherhood owned the club, they probably would want somewhere less crowded to hang out.

I tore my eyes away from them as Red led us to the bar.

'I'll order.' I told him, 'What do you guys want?'

'Beer.' Red said.

'Vodka.' Zoey.

'Coke.' Clara.

I shoved through the people and waved at the confused bartender to get his attention, 'One Vodka, Beer, Coke and a Margarita for me, please.'

He went to work and a cute boy with brown hair leaned over and said, 'I love a woman who knows her drinks.'

I laughed, 'Yeah, so she can make him drinks all day while he sits and gets drunk on the couch.'

He looked shocked for a moment before he laughed, 'That's the idea.'

The bartender handed me a small tray will all our drinks and I smiled at the boy again before departing back to my group.

'Here we go.' I said and held out the tray to them.

Red, Clara and Zoey lifted up their drinks to me in a toast, 'To our little Val's eighteenth birthday tomorrow!' Red exclaimed.

'To Val.' They all said and I blushed before taking a large gulp of my Margarita.

We were chatting and drinking when I saw Cassy.

I choked on my Margarita and stared as Cassy and the guy made out passionately in the corner. Cassy had her arms around his neck and he had one of his hands on her waist, the other on her ass. She had a hot tight red dress on, showing much more than what was appropriate.

I looked up at Cain to see if he minded, but he sat relaxed on the couch. He had a clear view of the scene, but he was doing nothing.

What the hell was happening?

Clara saw me looking at Cassy and leaned in the scream to me, 'Take a picture, it lasts longer!'

I looked at her confusingly, 'Doesn't Cain mind?'

She shook he head, 'They have this on-off relationship, it's pretty messed up if you ask me. Cassy breaks up with Cain and goes off with some other guy, eventually the guy breaks her heart and she comes running back to Cain, and he always takes her back, even when he knows she's going to do it again. He's way too much of a nice guy with her, if anyone else tried to do that to him, they'd probably be dead. They started off as best friends, you know? But Cain sort of turned into Cassy's rebound guy, and he didn't seem to mind, until yesterday that is.'

'Yesterday? What happened yesterday?' I asked her, shocked with this new information.

'Didn't you hear?' she looked at me like I was a crazy person.

'I was at home the whole day.'

She got excited at the prospect of telling new gossip, 'Cain went to Cassy's house yesterday night and told her that he wanted to break up—'

'And that she couldn't come running back to him if someone broke her heart.' Zoey interrupted.

'And he said that they could still be friends, like they were at the beginning.' Red finished.

I looked at them in shock, my mind running over the implications of what had happened, 'What did Cassy do?'

'She threw a bitch fit. She started throwing things at him and screaming at him to leave, it got pretty intense.' Clara piped and took a last sip of her coke.

'That's probably why she's making out with that guy right in front of Cain, she's trying to make him jealous so he'll take her back.' Zoey said.

Red snorted, 'Cain doesn't seem to mind.'

I looked at them suspiciously, 'How do you guys know this?'

'Cassy's little brother heard everything.' Red said.

My mind was whirling. Had Cain broken up with Cassy because of me? What did this mean for us? What was going to happen now?

I shook those thoughts from my mind and put my empty glass down, 'Lets dance!' I screamed at them through the music pounding in our ears.

I needed to forget about all my problems for a little while, and the best way to do that was some dirty dancing.

'Finally! Let's get this party started!' Red exclaimed.

'We're going to stay here and finish our drinks, and then we'll come join you.' Clara said, smiling.

'Okay, Val, then it's just you and me!' Red said as he led me into the mass of moving bodies grinding rapidly against each other.

We dirty danced with each other for a while, I didn't think much of it because Red was gay, how much could he really have been enjoying it?

Eventually Clara and Zoey joined us and I got steadily more and more drunk, after buying more and more drinks.

But, it was my birthday celebration after all; I was allowed to get as drunk as I wanted.

We danced for hours, until I was sweating and dizzy and laughing at everything.

Red, Clara and Zoey were dancing together and I had strayed slightly to the side. A pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist from behind and I immediately thought it was Cain.

I turned around with a large smile on my face and saw that it wasn't in fact Cain. It was the brown haired guy from the bar.

'Hey, sweetie, I thought I'd squeeze in a last dance with you before you have to leave.' He said as we danced.

I smiled up at him, 'I'm glad you did.' I slurred slightly.

He laughed, 'It seems I'm the one who will be making _you_ drinks as you sit on the couch and get drunk.'

I laughed again and he grinded his hips into my ass. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but when I looked around, I saw that everyone else was also doing it, so could it really be that wrong?

Red caught my eye and raised his eyebrow and grinned widely. As I looked at him, he seemed to multiply, and then there were four Red's.

Me and mystery boy continued dancing. I turned around again to look at him, 'What's your name!' I shouted.

'Keagan! And yours?!' he shouted back.

'Valcry!'

'That's a nice name, Valcry!' he shouted and started leaning in closer. I knew what he was going to do, and if I was sober I would have stopped him, but I was so drunk that I didn't mind, I was actually looking forward to it.

He pushed his lips to mine and I immediately felt that it was nothing like Cain or Lucas's kisses, it was wet and sloppy and uncomfortable, but I let him do it anyway.

His tongue slipped in my mouth and he put his hands on my ass, and even in my drunk state I didn't want them there, so I pushed them off and put them on my waist.

We continued making out for a mere second before he was being ripped from my grasp and thrown onto the floor.

I looked up, 'Cain!' I whined, 'What are you doing?!''

Cain looked like a fallen angel to me, fists clenched and face clenched in anger, yet he still managed to look beautiful. He looked down at Keagan, 'Touch her again, and I will flay the skin from your body. Slowly.' He growled and Keagan scrambled back on his hands in fear.

'Cain! I didn't know that she belonged to you, forgive me!' he said desperately and tears started slipping from his eyes.

Cain kicked his side and looked down at him in disgust, 'Get him out of here.'

Hands dragged Keagan from the floor and threw him outside onto the street, leaving him there in a heap on the cold floor.

'Cain!' I exclaimed, 'He didn't even do anything wrong, we were just kissing.' I slurred through my words. A small part of me was ecstatic that Cain felt possessive over me, the other, bigger part, felt mad at him that he treated Keagan so badly and that he dared consider me as his.

Cain walked up to me, 'You're drunk.' He stated.

'No shit, Sherlock.' I said and felt embarrassed that everyone was staring at us. The only sound was the music; everybody in the club had fallen silent to stare at us.

Suddenly Cain swept his arms under my legs and began carrying me away bridal style.

'Cain!' I moaned, 'What the hell are you dong?!'

'Taking you somewhere where you won't endanger yourself.' He stated simply.

I relaxed in his arms and stared at the people we passed. Some were amused, some were confused and some, like most of the girls, were jealous that I was in his arms and not them.

Cain walked up the stairs leading to the balcony and the crowds immediately burst back into conversations. We passed all of his Brotherhood friends, who were staring at is with a mix of amusement and confusion.

'Hey Torch.' I slurred as I passed him, 'Isn't this exciting?'

Cain entered a door at the corner of the balcony before I could hear his answer.

I looked up at Cain's face. It was beautiful, a strong jaw, soft black hair, stormy eyes. He was really a fallen angel.

I traced his jaw with my hand slowly and said, 'You look like a fallen angel.'

He looked down at me in surprise.

I pulled his face down towards mine and our lips met in a brief kiss before he pulled his head away.

I tired to pull it down again, but he caught my hand.

'Cain.' I whispered into his neck, 'Why wont you kiss me?'

'You're drunk.' He whispered back, 'I don't want to take advantage of you.'

He lay me down on a soft bed and I grabbed onto the side of his leather jacket before he could leave me, 'You wouldn't be taking advantage of me, you know that I want it.'

He just stood and stared down at me. I sighed and a tear slipped from the corner of my eye, 'Do you think I'm a slut for kissing you after barely knowing you?'

He shook his head and stoked a hand down my cheek, 'No,' he whispered, 'you're not a slut. Some things are meant to be, Val, that doesn't make you a slut.'

I smiled and looked around the room. It was plain, with a small bathroom, a huge soft bed and a cupboard in the corner.

'Why am I here?' I asked.

'You're staying here tonight; I don't want you going back out there in this condition.'

'What about my friends, Clara was supposed to drive me home!' I exclaimed

'I'll call someone to tell them you're staying with me.'

'And Voss, he'll be worried if I don't come home!' I cried again.

'Do not worry, my beautiful, I will call him.'

I looked at him again and my eyes started to droop down in exhaustion.

'Sleep, I must make the calls.' He whispered.

I closed my eyes in exhaustion and went into a semi-conscious state and heard him talking quietly to someone on the phone.

Eventually he came over to me and kissed me on the forehead, 'Sleep well, my princess.'

He made a move to leave, and even in my semi-conscious state I realized that was not a good thing, so I opened my eyes, reached out tiredly and grabbed at his jacket.

'Stay.' I whispered and he froze.

'Please.' I whispered again and my eyes dropped shut again. The thought of him leaving me made me almost sick; I wanted him here with me.

I felt the bed drop slightly behind me and I felt his warmth at my back. His strong arms wound around my waist and I curled into his touch.

I was happier than I had ever been in awhile and I smiled as everything faded into darkness.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it took me forever to write, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Review and tell me what you think about this chapter or the characters. I get so excited each time I get a beep from my laptop telling me I have an email (a review) :]**

**Thanks you for reading and I should update in the next few days.**

**xox**

9


	14. The Transition

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I kind of had writers block. So we're finally getting to the vampire part of the story... :] This chapter is a little short…sorry :[**

**This chapter is dedicated to Georgia, because she's just that awesome:]**

E**njoy and REVIEW! :]**

**The Transition**

I opened my eyes groggily and squinted at the unfamiliar room that I was sleeping in. I was confused for a few seconds before I remembered everything. Keagan, Cain, Fallen Angels.

I banged my head against my pillow, wishing that I could just die. I had said some pretty retarded things the night before, I had even cried! I'm such an idiot.

I didn't have a hangover, I never had, I could drink as much as I wanted and I would always be perfectly fine in the morning.

Only then did I remember that Cain was in bed with me. I slowly turned my head…and realised that I was practically lying on him. No wonder I felt so warm.

My hands were curled around his waist, his head was nestled into neck and our legs were tangled together.

I tried to slowly get up because I really didn't want him to wake up like this, with a girl he doesn't really know curled around him. I shifted to the side but his hands just tightened around me waist and pulled me back down to his chest.

I sighed and nudged my head with his, 'Cain.' I whispered.

'Cain.' I said again, a little louder after he didn't respond the first time.

He still slept.

'Cain!' I screamed in his ear and he jerked violently awake, grabbing my waist tightly and effectively rolling us both of the edge of the bed.

He landed on his back with me sprawled over his stomach.

He looked up at me with a bewilderment expression, 'What was that for?!'

'You wouldn't let me go.' I whispered, still held in place by his hands on my waist.

He looked down at his hands and immediately released them for, around my waist, 'Sorry.' He muttered, embarrassed. I wanted them back where they were, it just seemed better like that.

'It's okay.' I said and rested my chin on his hard chest.

Suddenly a twinkle sparkled in his eyes and he brushed the hair from my face.

'If I remember correctly, it's someone's birthday today.' He said; his voice like silk.

I buried my head in his neck, 'Oh really, who?'

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I melted.

'Happy birthday, baby.' He whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled. Could he really be this perfect?

'Unfortunately we have to get going.' Cain said and stood up, dragging an unhappy me with him.

'Why?' I groaned. I liked it here, it was cosy and warm and…we were alone.

'Voss wants you to be at the mansion for your birthday.' He said and started leading me out of the room.

The club was completely deserted; there was no one to be seen. Empty bottles, cups and underwear (I don't want to know) lay scattered across the room, and there was something in the corner of the room that looked very much like vomit.

We dodged alcohol and other strange items on the floor until we were outside.

We started walking towards Cain's Jeep when I looked back at the The Sonic and asked, 'Don't we need to lock up?'

Cain shook his head, causing strands of midnight black hair to hang over the pale skin of his forehead, a strong contrast, 'No, it's fine, Lasher is still inside.'

'Oh.' I said as we got into his Jeep and started driving home.

We sat in silence, but it was comfortable, and I looked across the Cain and he looked like the picture of perfection, with full red lips, black hair, fair skin and a strong jaw that clenched when he was mad.

Cain looked over at me and asked, 'Why are you staring at me?'

I blushed slightly and averted my eyes, embarrassed at being caught.

'No reason.' I muttered into my jacket.

The silence after that was awkward and I stared straight ahead, hoping that he wouldn't sense my awkwardness. I felt an uncomfortable sensation in my stomach at that moment, but I chose to ignore it.

I needed to say something to break the silence before I went mad and started pulling out my hair and leaping out of the moving car.

'So…' I started, searching for something to say, 'Is the Brotherhood going to be there?' the random question popped into my mind and I blurted in out.

Cain looked over to me and his eyes darkened visibly, the black pupil almost consuming all of the stormy blue, 'No, they're out on business.' He muttered.

I wondered what had gotten his panties in a twist.

'Why aren't you with them?' I asked curiously.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, 'I'm joining them right after you get your cake.' He said and I frowned.

Did he really resent being with me?! And on my birthday!

'You don't have to come in, just drop me off and be on your merry way.' I muttered darkly and crossed my arms defensively.

His face softened and his eyes changed to a pale blue, 'No, it's fine; I wanted to stay with you. I'm just worried about them, I'm scared they might get hurt without me.' he murmured softly and grabbed my hand, tracing circles on it with his thumb. I melted again. Damn, this was turning into a habit.

I frowned again, 'What exactly are your jobs anywa—'

'We're here.' He interrupted hurriedly, stopped the car and jumped out and disappeared into the front door.

'Ass.' I muttered and rushed after him.

Just before I reached the door, something twisted and pulled deep in my stomach, and I doubled over in pain. It was blinding white pain that felt like something was eating my insides. Then it was gone.

I stood up hesitantly, scared that if I moved too fast it would happen again. It didn't.

I was panting and my heart was racing as if I'd just won a marathon. I leant against the wall for a few seconds, wondering what the hell had happened.

'What's taking so long, Val?!' Cain called from inside of the house.

I stood up straight and wiped the sweat from my brow, shaking of the remnants of pain.

'Coming!' I shouted back and entered the mansion.

Cain and Voss were talking while leaning against the marble counter. Upon my entrance, Voss looked up and blundered over to me, engulfing me in a bear hug.

'Happy Birthday, Val!' he chirped happily as I stood frozen in shock.

Who was this man and what had they done with Voss?

'Thanks.' I muttered and patted his back awkwardly. Cain caught my eye from across the kitchen and smiled one of those dazzling, drop-dead smiles. I smiled back, even if I was slightly pissed at him.

'I made you a cake!' Voss exclaimed and dragged me to the kitchen counter where a bright red cake with white dots rested proudly.

'Well James actually made it, but I helped.' It seemed that Voss had changed so much since I first saw him at the airport.

Cain opened a draw and took out a lighter and some rainbow candles. He stuck 18 in the cake and lighted them.

I felt like I was 5 again. Me and mom had never really celebrated our birthdays for the past few years, we had been to busy running.

I smiled goofily at them and Cain said, 'Blow them out, let's see how many boyfriends you have so I can get rid of them.' He said the last part with a smile, but there was a hint of menace beneath his mask.

As they started to sing to me (cheesy, I know. And seeing Cain sing was something I would remember for the rest of my life) I stared at the flickering candles, the movements of their bright orange bodies was making me feel drowsy. I leaned in and blew as hard as I could.

All 18 candles blew out.

And then I collapsed in pain.

It was back again, except 10 times worse. Someone was jerking at my shoulders, calling my name, but all I felt was pain.

Something was crawling through my stomach, my throat, my eyes. It was tearing through my organs, drinking my blood and eating the remains.

It felt like I was being ripped apart and I screamed and scratched at my stomach, my face, my neck, but the pain didn't want to go away.

All I saw was white pain and my body started convulsing and jerking on the hard kitchen floor as my body curled into fatal position.

I was so cold, the coldness was seeping into my body, into my bones and I cried out again, this time in desperation.

The pain was numbing now, and I was scared. The pain had been something to hold on to, but now I felt myself slipping away, my body floating.

I couldn't die! I still had to go to college and meet a nice guy and get married and have kids. And Clara, Red and Zoey, we were meant to be best friends forever. And my mom; she would be all alone. She wouldn't be able to handle it. And Cain, I couldn't leave him, he was the best thing in my life at the moment, and I didn't want to let that go.

My head rested on the floor as my body became number, colder.

I couldn't die!

My mind slipped further into the darkness.

I couldn't die!

My body stopped moving completely.

I couldn't die!

I stopped breathing.

I couldn't die!

My heart stopped beating.

I couldn't die!

And then I died.

**Dramatic much! **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I love you ALL! 3**

**I hope you guys liked it and if you did, please REVIEW and tell me what you think or even give me suggestions on what to do next.**

**I'll update again in a few days :]**

**I love you all, and remember to REVIEW! :]**

**xox**

5


	15. The Memories

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile :[**

**This chapter is short, but just bear with me, I'll get back to the long chapters soon :]**

**Enjoy and ****REVIEW!**

**The Memories**

'_Get back to your room, you ungrateful brat!' my father screamed at me._

_I cowered behind my mother's thin form. She pushed me further against the wall, protecting me from father's wrath._

'_She was just getting a glass of water, John.' My mother whispered and gestured to the broken glass lying scattered on the kitchen floor._

'_I don't care what she was doing, you bitch! I want her gone. Now! And you can clean up her mess.' He screamed and took a drunken step towards her._

_She turned around and pushed me towards my room, 'Go to bed sweetie, you'll need to rest for your first day of school tomorrow.'_

_Her voice was soft and pained, and I did what she said so she wouldn't hurt more, 'Yes mommy.' I whispered and clutched my favourite teddy to my chest as I ran down the passage to my room._

_I looked back one more time and saw her on her knees, scrambling to pick up the glass with bleeding fingers as father shouted at her._

xxxxxx

'_You think you're so perfect, but you're not.' Christina sneered at me._

'_I never said that I was perfect.' I sneered back._

_Ty and Jess took me by my arms and started dragging me away, 'She's not worth it.' Ty whispered to me._

_I huffed and folded my arms across my chest like a 5 year old, 'Why does she have to be such a bitch, what did I do to her?' _

_Ty pushed me down onto a cafeteria chair and him and Jess took seats opposite me, 'She's just jealous that you're prettier that her.'_

_I shock my head, 'I'm so not prettier than her, I mean my legs are the size of fucking elephant's legs and hers are like majestic doe legs.'_

'_Its called being curvy.' Ty said to me._

_Jess looked at him in amazement. She was still worshipping him. Ever since Ty dropped out of the popular group that Christina owned to hang out with us, Jess has had stars in her eyes. _

'_If you say so.' I muttered and dug shamelessly into my dark chocolate pudding._

_xxxxxx_

_Ty burst into my classroom, breathing hard with his hands on his knees. My class looked at him quizzically as he muttered words to my maths teacher, 'Valcry…need...talk…to…quickly.' he breathed and my teacher nodded at me, 'Just make it quick.'_

_I stood and walked past enquiring eyes, Jess mouthed 'what?' to me and I shrugged, opening the door into the passage._

'_Yes Ty?' I asked._

_Tyler leaned against the lockers and smiled at me, 'Freddy finally decided he had enough. Your dad…he's dead.'_

_xxxxxx_

_I sat on the couch solemnly as my mother sorted through all the food people had given her at the funeral and muttered softly to herself, 'Freddy…can't believe her had the nerve to show up…playing God…no one deserves a death like that, not even John…'_

_The welcome sound of the doorbell resounded in my ears and I rushed up to answer the door. I unlocked all the locks (more than 10) and didn't bother checking through the peephole because I figured that it was just another neighbour offering their condolences. The door swung open and there stood the man who brutally murdered my father._

_Freddy._

'_Hello there, little Valcry.' He whispered, his voice like a snakes, slithering under your skin and making you shiver._

_I stood there, too shocked to move, 'Is your mother here?' _

_I nodded and pointed in the kitchen. Disobeying Freddy never ended well._

_He walked towards the kitchen, his 2 huge goons, Reeve and Rive, following behind him and slamming the door shut._

_I stood in the living room and pressed my ear against the door._

'_Marissa!' he greeted my mother with a fake voice._

_Something shattered._

'_Freddy,' my mothers shacking voice said 'what the hell are you doing in my house.'_

'_You're pretty little daughter let me in.'_

'_Stay away her!' my mom shouted hoarsely._

_Freddy laughed and the hair on the back if my neck rose, 'You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Marissa. In fact you can't even tell me to get out of this house, seeing as it's my property now.'_

'_What do you mean?' she whispered._

'_Your husband, bless his soul, owed me a large amount of money, and seeing as he wasn't paying up, I had to take care of him. Now it's your turn to try and repay me, so unless you want me to dissect your little daughter like I did your husband, you will give me everything you own, including this house.'_

'_But…it's my husband's debt…not mine…and where would we live?'_

'_I don't really care! And besides, your daughter will have a home…in my chambers.'_

_There was a scuttle and more shattering, 'You bastard!' _

_My breath hitched in my throat and my shoulders seized. I wanted to rush into the kitchen and shove a chair up his ass, but I doubted that would help matters._

_He chuckled, 'I'll come back tonight to come fetch her. And please, don't try to run, everyone knows what happens to people who run from me.' _

'_Please…don't do this.' My mom whispered so softly that I barely heard her._

'_I already did.' Freddy chuckled again and I heard his footsteps move towards the door. I bolted down the passage and into my room._

'_I'll see you tonight, Val!' he screamed at me and slammed the front door closed behind him._

_I bolted back to the kitchen to find my mom in a heap on the tiled floor, sobbing into a dish towel._

_I wrapped me arms around her shaking form, 'Mom, it's alright, we'll be okay. We can run, we can leave now.'_

'_But he'll find us.' She sobbed._

'_No, he won't, we'll be careful. Either this or he takes me away tonight. We might as well take the chance. We'll make it.' _

_She dried her eyes and I saw hope growing slowly in them, 'Okay…it might work. But where do we go..?'_

'_Uhhhh…' I looked up and saw Benny, my teddy from when I was younger, resting on the corner of the cupboard. Tiny script on a tag growing from its side read: __**MADE IN NEW ZEALAND**__._

'_New Zealand. We'll go to New Zealand.'_

_xxxxxx_

_I looked around uncertainly._

_It was funny; my dad throwing one of his fits didn't even scare me as much as me first day in Mubury High._

_Kids swarmed the halls as I just stood there, frozen to the ground. I got a few odd looks, probably because this was the smallest town in history and I was the new shiny toy in their ordinary lives._

_A short pretty blond bounced up to me, 'Hi.' She squealed, 'You're new here.'_

'_Yip.' I mumbled._

'_We haven't had anyone new here at Mubury in years. It's so exciting!'_

_I just smiled stupidly at her, unsure of what I was supposed to say._

_A handsome curly, brown haired beauty strolled up to us, 'Already scaring off the new girl, Becca?' he drawled and I was hypnotized by his voice. Smooth, rough and heavenly._

_Becca huffed and folded her arms across her chest, 'I was just welcoming her to our school.'_

_He laughed at her and ruffled her hair like she was his little sister._

'_I'm being incredibly rude; we haven't even been introduced yet.' He said and took me hand. 'What's your name?'_

'_Valcry.' I said and looked into his amazing green eyes._

_He bent his head and kissed my hand like we had just stepped into a 40's movie._

'_My names Jace.'_

_xxxxxx_

_I was so lost in thought that I was too late to see a person coming from around the corner, and they smashed into me. Hard. I went flying and hit the lockers on the other side of the wall, dizzy from the blow._

'_Are you okay?' dark blue eyes stared at me, they reminded me of a ship in an ocean storm, falling…falling into the waves…falling into his eyes. And that voice, deep and smooth, like water trickling over your body, he spoke with a confidence of a man who always got what he wanted, and more. It took me a few moments to form logical thoughts and produce a few words to answer him with, and by his arrogant smirk, he noticed. _

'_Yeah, I'm fine.' I said breathlessly as I slowly got up and brushed myself off. I was about to hyperventilate; having him so near me was doing weird thing to my body, making me legs weak, making me unable to speak logically and making me want to faint just so he could catch me. That's how hot he was. _

'_You should really look where you're walking.' Cain said. I wanted him to carry on talking forever, just so that I could bask in his voice._

'_Me?! You're the one who smashed in to me!' I cried helplessly._

'_Probably because you weren't looking where you were going.'_

'_I'm sorry?! You're saying this is my fault?'_

'_Yes.' He was leaning against the wall, giving me a nice view of his amazing stomach. I wondered what I would feel like to run my hand through his hair, have him grip me tightly, whisper my name and—what was I doing?! We were having an argument and I'm thinking about running my hands through his hair and other inappropriate things, and we were both in a relationship!_

'_Look, I'm not going to start an argument with you. I was on my way to look for Cass when you attacked me, do you know where she is?'_

'_I didn't attack you!' I was getting really mad; this stubborn ass was giving me grey hairs._

_He smirked at me, making him look even more damn sexy 'Look, I get it, your new here, you feel out of place and want to make friends with the most handsome guy that you've ever seen, and you plan a whole scene where you bump into me and I fall madly in love with you. But I'm with Cassy, and my good looks might be overwhelming, but control yourself.'_

_I stared at him wordlessly, shocked beyond belief at was this arrogant ass was saying._

'_So, do you know where Cass is or not?'_

'_Bathroom.' I said tonelessly as he strode off determinedly down the corridor without a goodbye._

_My previous attraction has completely disappeared, now I was left wondering how the hell I was going to live with the ass for the next 9 weeks._

_I was in for one hell of a time._

_xxxxxx_

_As we looked, the sun sank until only the tip remained and the sky and the water were alight with yellows and oranges, and then it disappeared._

'_That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' I breathed._

'_Yes, the most beautiful thing ever.' He said, and when I looked at him, he was looking at me._

_I blushed again. He slowly brought his hand up to my chin and pressed my lips to his._

_xxxxxx_

_I can't die. _

_xxxxxx_

_I __**won't**__ die._

_xxxxxx_

I jerked awake, gasping for air and grasping wildly at the bedcovers.

My body felt stiff and sore, as if I had just done some major workout.

'Valcry.' Someone whispered and I slowly cracked open my eyes, shutting them immediately after getting blinded from the sun.

'Valcry.' Someone whispered again and I cracked my eyes open again, my eyes blurry and sore.

'Cain.' I whispered and looked down at his hand that was desperately grasping mine.

I saw the blurry image of Voss and Wes sitting at the foot of the bed I was lying on, Cain at the head.

Wes smiled chokingly at me and Voss just frowned, like the day we met at the airport.

'What…what the hell happened?' I whispered and my voice was hoarse and cracked.

The blurry image of Cain leaned forward and gripped my hand tighter, 'There's so much to say.' He whispered sadly.

'Then start at the beginning.' I said and leaned slightly forward so that I wasn't lying completely on my back.

He took a deep breath and seemed really nervous, which was making me nervous. Cain never got nervous.

'Val…do you believe in vampires?' he asked slowly and deliberately.

I frowned at him, 'Why?'

'Because…' he glanced uncertainly at Voss again, and Voss just nodded, 'the Brotherhood, me, Voss and Wes…we're all…vampires.'

When I said nothing he took another deep breath and continued, 'And you're…you're a vampire too.'

I looked at him with a blank face, then I sighed and collapsed back onto my pillow.

'Why can't I ever get away from you guys?'

**Ohhh…so she knows about vampires, I wonder how? :p**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're happy that you have an idea of who the hell Freddy is.**

**I want to thanks all my reviewers once again, I wouldn't continue if it wasn't for you :]**

**REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**

7


End file.
